


【锤基】世纪婚礼

by botianyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botianyou/pseuds/botianyou
Summary: 索尔在结婚前夜的单身派对上遭遇了一场意想不到的失败，这直接毁灭了他和简的世纪婚礼计划。然而，在他与洛基调查事件真相的过程中，他发现自己身上埋藏着一个秘密：关于他真正所爱之人的秘密。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. 单身狂欢夜

  
手指上的戒指，脖子上的绳索。 ——谚语  
  
“祝贺索尔明天就要变成失去初夜权，甚至失去派对权、饮酒权、调情权、烂醉如泥夜不归宿权的有妇之夫，为他最后几小时的自由干杯！”托尼率先起身祝酒，派对上所有人共同举杯，将杯中美酒一饮而尽，欢呼着将酒杯抛向空中，碎玻璃声此起彼伏，响了一地。透明的晶体在地上折射着头顶彩灯夺目的光芒，乐队奏起一首旋律紧张的摇滚乐，宾客们又踩在碎玻璃上狂欢热舞起来。  
  
“没想到你能成为我们中第二个已婚人士，那几个家伙可真够慢的，”克林特和他碰了个杯，“以后咱们就是已婚者联盟了。”  
  
“这种联盟没什么值得炫耀的，小鹰，”托尼大声抱怨，“‘手指上的戒指，脖子上的绳索。’听过这句话吗？”  
  
史蒂夫抬起头来：“我听过的说法是‘手指上的戒指，肩膀上的责任’。”  
  
“这是什么上世纪流行语，你编来录给中学生的？”托尼回给他一个白眼，“索尔，把你的酒给队长来点儿，让他清醒清醒。”  
  
“我可不想你们明天吐在我的结婚蛋糕上，”单身派对的主角，同时也将是明天婚礼的新郎笑着灌了一口阿斯加德佳酿，“你刚刚说的‘手指上的戒指’是什么？”  
  
布鲁斯以博士惯用的口吻娓娓道来：“你明天要跟简交换戒指，这是婚礼的传统。当牧师——哦，我忘了你们把向上帝宣誓的环节取消了，那就没有牧师——当有人说新郎新娘交换戒指时，你就要拿出戒指给简戴上。”说到这里，新郎依旧带着满脸诚恳的困惑，又挥了挥手，做了个“没关系这不重要”的手势。与此同时，其他人似乎同时意识到了某个严重的问题。  
  
“你根本不知道要交换戒指？简没跟你说吗？你们俩连要不要牧师和婚礼蛋糕都设计好了，就是没想起来戒指的事情？”布鲁斯不可思议地瞪大了双眼。  
  
“这不能怪她，”娜塔莎刚从吧台拿了杯酒，走到他们身后，“她要怎么说？‘索尔，地球人结婚都需要交换戒指，你要跪下求婚，给我戴上订婚戒指，新婚当天再带来你买的第二个戒指给我戴上。’没有哪个女孩会主动提出关于戒指的要求，这是她少有的应该坐享其成的几件事。不过看索尔的样子，我敢说她手上现在连一枚订婚戒指都没有。”  
  
“纠正一下，”托尼疲惫地往后一靠，举起一只手，“他们要不要牧师、设计结婚蛋糕都是我决定的。布置场地是队长的活儿，礼服我们交给了娜塔莎。鲜花是幻视和旺达布置的，气球是彼得一个人吹的，他的肺都快吹爆炸了。我要强调，在此期间没有一个阿斯加德人出现过，我怀疑这货已经被开除出阿斯加德国籍了。”  
  
“我建议你们几个一块儿结个婚，别浪费了自己的心血。”班纳打趣道。  
  
“多谢，斯塔克。我的人民对我和简结婚没有多大热情，不过他们会来参加婚礼的。明天你们就能见到他们了。”索尔亲热地搂了搂托尼的肩膀，被后者一把拍开。索尔不以为意，专心回忆关于戒指的内容：“所以我需要负责准备两枚戒指。我先跪下求婚……这个环节不行，我不能向她跪下。在阿斯加德，神只能向命运女神、先祖和国王下跪，倘若我向简下跪，就是亵渎了他们。”  
  
“这话就不用跟她说了。你只需要一枚戒指，明天给她戴上。站着戴就行。”克林特提醒道。  
  
“结婚也挺简单的嘛。”索尔立刻恢复了轻松愉快的状态，又乐呵呵地和克林特玩起了转酒瓶的游戏，完全忘了自己目前连一枚戒指还没准备好。  
  
史蒂夫突然插嘴道：“洛基也对你们的事毫无热情吗？”话音刚落，气氛似乎变得有点古怪，他察觉到大家的目光都聚焦在了自己身上，有些不自在地歪了歪头，“婚礼是家人之间重修旧好的良机，那种神圣庄严的氛围会让你们回忆起许多美好的事情——”  
  
“比如他把索尔从高空中扔下来摔个半死的快乐。”托尼接话道。  
  
“他们不能一辈子不见面，或者永远你死我活，”史蒂夫反驳道，“如果索尔还把他当成兄弟，那么他们就是亲人。假如他没有……”  
  
“噢，他当然是我弟弟，永远都是。队长的提议很好，但我不能那么做，不是因为我不想跟他重修旧好，”索尔苦闷地挠了挠头，“是因为我们的关系曾经比较……微妙。说不清楚。我觉得不该找他来参加婚礼。他说不好会把我的蛋糕变成辣椒味的，或者虫子馅的——”  
  
大家同时为他恶心的幻想做了个反胃的表情。“求你别说了，我们明天还得分蛋糕呢，”克林特揉了揉眉头，又追问道，“不过你们有什么微妙的关系？还有什么关系比他想杀你更微妙的吗？他想跟你上床？”  
  
索尔沉痛地叹了口气。克林特手一抖，直接把酒灌进了自己的脖子里。  
  
“你在开玩笑吗？他真想跟你——”  
  
索尔突然起身，急不可待地结束了这个话题。“我去买戒指。”  
  
“现在晚上十点半，你以为买戒指就像买可乐一样容易？”大家都对他那声长叹充满了好奇，七手八脚地把他拉回座位上。  
  
“不是他想。这很复杂，很难说……”索尔又站起身来，“我让弗瑞帮我查查哪儿还有卖戒指的。”  
  
大家还想发问，娜塔莎忽然做了个手势，示意他们先别问了。索尔的态度又异常坚决，急匆匆地离开派对，连外套都没拿。身为唯一一位已婚复仇者，克林特大声叮嘱道：“记得买带钻石的戒指，最硬的那种石头！按她的尺寸买！”索尔背对着他们挥了挥手，示意自己已经记住了。  
  
等弗瑞骂骂咧咧地把全城戒指店的地址发给他时，索尔已经在冷风里走了半天，他依旧在琢磨刚刚那个让他难堪的问题。他万分后悔在结婚前夜提起这个话题，显得他像一个情史丰富的浪子，连他的弟弟都惨遭毒手。  
  
“事情不是你们想的那么回事，”他自言自语着从一个黑了灯关了门的戒指店前飞向下一个目的地，“中庭人就是电影看得太多了。”  
  
跑了六家店以后，他在一家即将打烊的店门口抓住了一个睡眼惺忪的售货员，半求半催地请他拉开门卖给自己一个戒指。店员原本困得连眼睛都睁不开了，但在看清他是谁之后勉强打起了精神，再三表示自己仰慕斯塔克集团的员工待遇很久，索尔根本不理她的暗示，在店里看得眼花缭乱，最终决定把这个难题抛给店员。  
  
“我要一个钻石的戒指。”他说。  
  
“几克拉的？多大号的？什么纯度的？梨形的、圆形的还是橄榄形的？”店员连珠炮似的发问，好像要特意表现自己的专业技能一样，为他摆出了一排戒指。  
  
索尔被她问得晕头转向，随手拿起离自己最近的一枚，在手里狠狠捏了一把。戒指毫不意外地变形了。他皱了皱眉：“他们说要最硬的那种，你这个不够硬。”  
  
“他们说的是钻石硬，不是戒指圈硬！”店员心疼地把可怜的戒指抢回来，“这得赔偿。”  
  
“什么？这完全没有道理。光钻石硬有什么用，戒指圈一捏还是碎了，”看到店员泫然欲泣有理没处讲的表情，他决定不多加纠缠，把一张卡放在桌上，“好吧，我买两个，行吗？这个坏了的留给你做个纪念，我只拿走这个好的。”他随手拿出一个戒指盒。  
  
店员喜出望外，迅速找出一把小钳子，把那可怜的变形戒指调整了一下，美滋滋地戴在自己手上，随后拿出刷卡机。卡在机器里划了几下，都发出尴尬的鸣叫声。  
  
“您的余额只够买这一个的了。”店员近乎悲伤地说，眼眶都红了起来。她想把手上的戒指褪下还给索尔，后者犹豫了一下便拒绝了。  
  
“吝啬的神盾局……你留好它，我明天一早再来买。”索尔把手插进衣兜里，转身就要推门离开。店员连忙叫住了他。  
  
“您的卡。就算它里面现在没有钱，也可以之后往里面存，别把它随便乱扔，”她赶紧递上银行卡，又不无羞赧地试探道，“还有，谢谢你的礼物。我能在里面刻上你的名字吗？”  
  
索尔无所谓地点了下头，心想这又是什么奇怪的中庭风俗，便急匆匆地离开了。他没有召唤锤子直接飞回派对上，而是在钻石店马路对面的公园里漫无目的地逛了一会儿，往人造湖里扔石子儿玩。他不打算这么早回去，起码得等他的朋友们把刚刚的尴尬话题忘记才行。  
  
“简是我唯一一个真心爱着的人，”他忽然陷入一种近乎失神的状态，又自言自语起来，语气异常坚定，“我只会娶一个人——一个中庭人，那就是她。”像是提醒他一样，远处窸窣的脚步声让他回过神来，估计着时间差不多了，便打算回派对上继续狂欢。  
  
“把钥匙交出来，不然我一枪杀了你！”树丛幽暗的阴影中，突然传出一声低吼。紧接着，又是一阵女人的啜泣：“求你，丢了钥匙我会坐牢的……你们有枪，你们进得去……我什么都不会说的……”  
  
“啪”地一声重击，女人爆发出了更尖利的叫声，她的声音随即销声匿迹了。索尔立刻拨开树丛，只见五个拿枪的男人戴着面罩，正蹲在一个不省人事的女人身旁翻找着什么。  
  
“停下！”索尔厉声呵斥道。  
  
劫匪们抬起头来看着他，周围昏暗，没有一盏路灯，他们大概没看清面前站着的人是谁，直接端起枪托冲他砸了过来。索尔一把抓住两个人的手腕，把他们扔进了湖里，又逼近另外三个男人。  
  
“我说了，停下！”话音刚落，子弹便向他迎头射来，但刚一触及他的身体，却像碰到铁板一般，噼啪落在地上。三个劫匪这才意识到不对，拔腿就跑。索尔伸手召来妙尔尼尔，将三人一一击倒。他这才蹲下身来，去查看倒在地上的女人。在看清她的面容之前，她手指上戴着的那枚变形钻戒就已经给了他答案。他探了探女孩的呼吸和脉搏都还正常，便去对付那几个疼得打滚的劫匪。  
  
“你们有没有‘天话’？叫你们的警察过来。”索尔蹲在他们身边，说。一个劫匪偷偷摸出刀，被索尔握住手腕，稍微加力一捏，便惨叫不已；另外两人见同伴如此惨状，索性两眼一闭，决定装死。  
  
索尔颇为头疼，好言好语地跟他们商量：“我还得回去开派对，别耽误时间，好吗？我不想在这么晚的时候去敲门找人帮忙报警。自己把‘天话’拿出来。别装死，我听到你们的牙在抖的声音了。”  
  
说话的工夫，背后忽然传来一阵异常的声音，索尔满怀希望地回过头，以为是警察闻讯赶来，却看到一个同样打扮的劫匪将不省人事的女孩拖上一辆摩托车，索尔刚要起身，他立刻举起手枪，指着女孩的脑袋。  
  
“别过来，别追着我。不管你是哪里冒出来的疯子，半夜在外面晃荡着逞英雄，都别过来，否则她的命记你账上。”  
  
索尔慢慢抬起双手，表示自己没有敌意。其中一个装死的劫匪大叫着向同伴示警：“小心他的锤——”还没说完，索尔转身坐在他的腿上，后者的骨头发出“喀”的一声脆响，疼得晕了过去。他继续等待一个合适的时机召唤妙尔尼尔，击碎此人的头颅。他还从未杀过一个中庭人，对于这种天生比他脆弱的种族，他始终满怀热爱与保护欲。但他知道，子弹对凡人来说是致命的，如果他一击不能制敌，子弹就会夺走一条无辜的生命；他也知道如果放任女孩被他掳走，下场难逃一死。  
  
“诺恩女神啊，”他在心中默念，“我将处死一个恶人，拯救一个好人。”随后，在摩托车引擎启动的瞬间，妙尔尼尔已经瞄准了劫匪的脑袋，突然从他背后飞来。当他因逼近的风声惊恐地回过头时，雷神之锤离他仅有毫厘，很快就要将他一击致命……  
  
也就在这毫厘之间，他身体中突然涌起一种钻心的疼痛，仿佛每条血管都变成了一根带刺的荆棘，疼得他忍不住叫了一声。然而，“啪”地一声枪响后，痛觉如潮水般迅速退去，仿佛刚才的一切只是突然出现的幻觉。索尔拍了拍自己的胸口，猛地吸了口气，从地上爬了起来，飞奔向街道中央。  
  
妙尔尼尔躺在路旁，发出阵阵躁动的震颤与嗡鸣，质问他。摩托车的车轮仍在疯狂旋转，将劫匪的一条腿卷在了轮子里，剧痛使他他如野兽般怒吼不止。血迹从他的腿边一路蔓延，在女孩身下聚成了一大片血泊。她手上的戒指浸在血中，头上的窟窿汩汩地冒着鲜血，却还不甘地冲这世界瞪着双眼。索尔跪在她身边，手忙脚乱地翻找出一块埃尔女神塞给他的治疗石，将它碾碎洒在那触目惊心的枪伤上。血很快止住了，但她依旧安详地躺在原地，既没有呼吸，也没有心跳。索尔抬头望向浩瀚、漆黑的夜空，高声呼唤道：“海姆达尔！帮帮我，帮我救她！”说着，他恨恨地将戒指从姑娘手指上取下，抛在血泊之中，仿佛它才是扼死一条生命的元凶。  
  
彩虹桥降落时，警笛声也随之呼啸而来。医神埃尔从彩虹桥中现身，从索尔怀中抱过这浑身血污的女孩，全然不看周围荷枪实弹的警察，急切地说：“她已经死了。我不能……”  
  
“你一定有办法，埃尔，求你。她是因为我的过错才死的，”索尔抓着她的手恳求道，“把她带回阿斯加德，我相信你。”  
  
女神犹豫地看了怀里了无生气的躯体一眼，终是点了点头。警察却集体端起手枪，拿着扩音器，喊起了一些意味不明的话。在嘈杂的警笛声中，索尔只能辨认出“放下”、“地球公民”、“开枪”等等字眼。天空中霍然闪过一道闪电，照亮了他的面孔。他示意埃尔带着女孩快走，自己挡在警察面前，目光凛冽，自他们身上一一扫过。  
  
“我不会走的，”他厉声喝道，“让她去阿斯加德，她才有可能活着！”


	2. 婚礼泡了汤

  
警察局内，托尼气势汹汹，把墨镜一扔，敲着桌子质问道：“真凶已经抓到了，你们还怀疑他什么？为什么索尔要去用枪杀一个女孩？”  
  
“为什么这个女孩手上戴着的戒指刻着索尔的名字，他卡里的最后一笔消费记录还是在这女孩工作的钻戒店里？为什么他把我国公民强行带走，拒绝交代她的去向？”警察反诘道，“我们没有把他定为嫌疑人，只让他做个证人配合笔录，这已经是最大的宽容了。”  
  
“可他今天要去结婚！”  
  
“我也听说了那场世纪婚礼。祝你新婚快乐，奥丁森先生，但是很遗憾，你要二十四小时之后才能离开。”警察“啪”地一下合上工作簿，生硬地说。  
  
“那你一定也听说了会有阿斯加德人来参加吧？如果他们的国王在婚礼前夕被人扣留，我想他们不会善罢甘休的。”托尼起身，对他的背影下了最后通牒。  
  
警察离开的脚步顿了顿。“我想那是复仇者联盟要操心的事情。顺带提一句，你的探视时间还有五分钟。”说完，他重重地关上了门。  
  
托尼正在发火和安慰倒霉的新郎之间犹豫，后者忽然反客为主，以一种少有的耐心苦口婆心地劝起了他。“婚礼改到明天举行也一样，我想大家不介意多等一天。”  
  
“那简呢？你不知道她对这天的感觉，你当然不知道，因为你对婚礼几乎毫无贡献……老天，我听起来简直像是替她打抱不平的哥哥。”托尼敲了两下手腕上类似手表的装置，上面立刻出现两道蓝光，在索尔身上上下扫描了一番。  
  
“你在干什么？”  
  
“我本不想这么做的。你自己随时都可以拿起锤子，砸烂窗户逃出去，可你不干。好吧，那如你所愿，我来代劳。谁让你是今天的新郎呢。我会用这玩意儿复制出你的投影，然后……”  
  
“然后让我的投影去跟简结婚！斯塔克，你真是个天才。”索尔嘉许地拍了拍他的肩膀，立刻被后者嫌弃地躲开了。  
  
“然后把它留在这儿，你自己去结婚！”托尼恨铁不成钢地戳了戳他的肩膀，“说真的，你到底想不想结婚？我从来没见过有人对自己的婚礼如此懈怠……”  
  
索尔思考了一会儿，诚实地答道：“今天不太想。我现在只想搞清楚，昨晚我到底怎么了。妙尔尼尔从不会违背我的指令，我也从没有放过任何一个恶棍的性命。你了解我，斯塔克，我不是那种会因为伤痛而退缩的懦夫，但昨天，在我出手要救那个女孩的时候，这种强烈的痛苦突然爆发，它控制了我。这背后一定有人在捣鬼，我得找出这个人。”  
  
“我已经给你做过全身扫描了，伙计，你一切正常。如果你不相信，可以让你们的医生再检查一遍，但结果不会有什么不同。你想知道我认为你这是什么情况吗？”托尼不耐烦地说，他划了一下表盘，让一个一模一样的投影出现在索尔身后，“你恐婚。”  
  
索尔好像受到了莫大的冒犯，他猛地抓住了托尼的肩膀，后者依然满不在乎地甩开了。“事实如此，惊爆点，”托尼忙着在天花板上打出一个洞，“你问过结婚蛋糕的形状吗？你问过婚礼的流程吗？你去婚礼现场看过吗？什么都没有。你和简讨论的结果就是，做成一个摆满鲜花和气球的狂欢派对，然后你们俩手挽着手穿得漂漂亮亮地上台说一段话，给大家分蛋糕。这样的派对我一天能给你办十个，而且连讲话都免了。你确定你想要一场婚礼，而不是派对吗？”  
  
“我万分确定，”索尔咬牙切齿地说，“如果你要听的话，我现在就可以为你背一遍结婚誓词。我爱她，我爱她生活的土地，无论贫穷还是富有，疾病还是健康——”在雷神即将被自己酝酿起的催人泪下的情绪感动之前，一大块墙皮应声砸在了他头顶上。托尼强忍着笑，得到了新郎的一记怒目而视。他索性伸手召来锤子，自己顺着天花板上的洞飞向婚礼现场。  
  
经过史蒂夫和托尼的长期拉锯，他们最终把婚礼地点选在了一处酒庄。索尔赶到这里时，彼得正用蛛网把气球一一粘好。  
  
“嗨，索尔。”男孩有气无力地说。看来吹气球的确耗费了他不小的体力，连说话都少了。  
  
“辛苦了，孩子，”索尔真挚地说，“气球已经够多了，不用再粘了。”  
  
“没事，没事，我一点儿也不累，不用管我。你头上好像有很多白色的东西，就像墙皮，我帮你粘一下……啊！好像掉了几根头发，对不起，我是说……呃，你要不要去换西装？噢对了，阿斯加德人都在那边。”彼得有气无力地挂在天花板上，指了指坐在宴会最外围的十几个人，每个身上都散发着生人勿进的冷漠气场。索尔在心里默默掂量自己换衣服的工夫，他们和其他人吵起来的概率有多大，最终决定还是先过去安抚一下阿斯加德来宾。  
  
他走过去时，希尔维格正和一个上了年纪的阿斯加德人一边聊天，一边在本子上记录什么。索尔隐约记得他似乎正在研究外星文明社会学，便没有打断他们。  
  
“最高统治者被称为‘众神之父’，索尔继承了奥丁，成为了阿斯加德的第五任众神之父，”希尔维格一边念叨着一边奋笔疾书，“那么简作为他的配偶，就将是新任的众神之母……这真是不可思议，不可思议……”  
  
阿斯加德老人怒目圆睁，伸手按在希尔维格的本子上。“她不是，”老人严厉地说，“国王的配偶并不等同于众神之母。众神之母必须品德高尚、能力卓绝，最重要的是，她得是阿斯加德的女儿，她必须为阿斯加德做出贡献。当没有这样一位女士出现时，众神之母的位置就是空缺的——奥丁的母亲就未能成为众神之母。”  
  
“你们以后一定会了解到，简就是这样的姑娘，”希尔维格丝毫没有听出对方的敌意，反倒自豪地说，“除了阿斯加德的女儿这一条。但别担心，即便她是地球人，她也会给阿斯加德如同母星的爱。据我所知，索尔的母亲芙丽嘉就并非出身阿斯加德。我还打算在婚礼后向他了解一下他母亲的家乡……华纳海姆，是吗？”  
  
“上任众神之母为了保护索尔的新娘而牺牲！”老头突然拔高了嗓音，引来周围宾客纷纷侧目，“她为我们带来了魔法的艺术、珍贵的生物、浪漫的情怀、慈悲的心肠，而妄图成为众神之母的中庭女人只能引来阴谋和灾祸，历史已经证明了这一点！奥丁的胡子啊，我到底为什么要来这里！”  
  
索尔见场面失控，连忙上前把满脸都写着委屈的希尔维格支开，扶着老人喝了一杯啤酒，老人这才老老实实地坐回座位上，和其他阿斯加德人一样，冰雕似的一动不动。  
  
“您实在不必如此愤怒，我原以为对其他种族的敌视已经不复存在于阿斯加德了，”索尔低声说，“很高兴你们能来。今天的宴会还不错，你们会喜欢的。”  
  
“我们来只是因为婚礼不能没有阿斯加德人出席，自从你下达了命令，我们就挑选出参加婚礼的人选了。”坐在老头身后的一个年轻女孩深深地叹了口气，哀怨地说。  
  
索尔生怕她的眼睛里下一秒就涌出泪花，连忙解释道：“我没想到会让你们这么为难，这其实不是国王的指令，只是……呃，只是我的邀请而已。我得去换衣服了，你们随便吃点什么，好吗？——不，别都一下子站起来，这也不是命令。奥丁在上，你们只要别跟别人吵起来就行。”  
  
“奥丁在上，他会希望你娶希芙的，”老头又响亮地说，“哪怕你和一个约顿人结婚，我们都不会如此愤怒。”  
  
“简没有害死我妈妈，如果你一定要找个人负责，那我才应该为此负责！”索尔没好气地回击道，“是我要救她回来的，我不能看着她——或者任何一个中庭人——死在我眼前。”说完，他把阿斯加德人抛在身后，横冲直撞地走向庄园内的别墅中，简和达西正在里间对妆容做最后的调整。看到他进来，她们都像连珠炮一样地开了口。  
  
“这两个颜色哪个更好看？我觉得口红必须更浓一些才衬简的肤色……”  
  
“你去哪里了？娜塔莎说你昨天遇到了麻烦。”  
  
“天哪，简，你忘了，在结婚前新郎不能见到新娘。索尔，不管你多着急，最好还是出去——”  
  
“两个颜色都好看；我去警察局了；我非常着急，”索尔一口气答完她们的问题，抓着简的手腕把她拉了起来，“时间差不多了，婚礼提前半小时举行。你行吗，简？”  
  
新娘错愕地被他拉着走出了门，达西不明所以地跟着尖叫起来，顺便把西装挂在索尔身上，后者迅速穿上了外套，把领结扯下来扔到一边。  
  
“捧花，还有捧花！还有耳环！天哪，你们在赶集吗？”达西又叫了起来。索尔的脚步毫不停顿，他打开窗户，冲一边接吻一边装饰花门的旺达和幻视喊道：“旺达，给我花和你的耳环！”等他们走到门前时，简将将把旺达的耳环戴好。  
  
“准备好了吗？”他不容置疑地问。  
  
“我认为我们不应该如此草率，但鉴于……哦，好吧，我也等不及了。”简做了个深呼吸，挽住了他的手。索尔拉了拉自己的衣角，伸手将大门推开——  
  
一个哭泣的女人站在他们眼前。闪光灯迅速聚焦在新人身上，他们的幸福与女人的悲戚仿佛处在两个世界一般。  
  
“求你，”她低声开口，如溺水者求救般的伸出双手，想要抓住一根救命稻草，“把安娜还给我，把我的女儿还给我。”  
  
索尔茫然地和简交换了一个眼神：“安娜？安娜是谁？”  
  
“警察告诉我，她失踪了，她被你带走了……我看到了很多血，很多血……”女人突然爆发出一阵撕心裂肺的哀嚎，哭得周围的人无不心颤，连演奏《婚礼进行曲》的钢琴师也不知不觉地停下了动作。索尔这才意识到“安娜”是谁，他连忙从简的胳膊里抽手出来，双手扶住安娜的母亲。  
  
“对不起，”他低声说，“安娜她伤得很重，我没能保护好她。地球的医生救不了她，我把她送去救治——”  
  
“她去了哪里？她去哪儿了？！把我也送去，求你了，把我也送去，我要和我的孩子待在一起！”  
  
情绪管理大师班纳博士立刻赶过来帮他的忙，他接过女人的一只手，安抚道：“她很好，夫人，她在索尔的家乡。要不了几天，要不了多久她就回来了。他从劫匪手里救了安娜，这算是不幸中的万幸了，对吗？”  
  
“万幸？万幸？”女人眯起眼睛，像是突然变了个人似的，将他们两个同时甩开，厉声责问道，“我去问警察局，他们一无所知，没人敢来问你的话，也没人敢关着你，所以我来了。你在干什么？结婚！在安娜在你面前中枪之后几个小时，你就把她忘得一干二净，过来办你的世纪婚礼！”她像母狼般逡巡着，想要挑选一只猎物，最终，她的目光锁定在了一人高的结婚蛋糕上。托尼看到蛋糕受到威胁，这才起身翻过桌子，试图保护自己为婚礼准备的华彩篇章，然而索尔却不知出于什么心态，抬手拦住了他。等他挣脱出来的时候，蛋糕已经在地上砸成了一朵巨大的奶油云彩。  
  
记者们的热情被这出乎意料的变故点燃，瞬间蜂拥而上，花门也未能从人流的冲击中幸免，轰然倒地。旺达惊呼一声，连忙用魔法让花门悬在一个危险的角度上，宾客们尖叫着慌忙后退，不知道哪个不明所以的阿斯加德人率先拔出剑来，准备保护国王，其他人也纷纷拿出武器，一拥而上。  
  
“够了！”索尔大吼着试图控制局势，可事态已经超出了所有人的控制。从结婚蛋糕摔了个粉碎起，他就该明白这场世纪婚礼已经泡汤了。人们盲目地惊恐、愤怒起来，好像对着空气都能继续这场闹剧一样。突然，空中响起一道震耳欲聋的惊雷，场面短暂地安静了片刻，所有目光又聚焦回他身上。他侧过身，想要和简解释点什么，却发现她早把花球扔在地上，站到一旁去了。于是他把西装外套脱了扔在蛋糕的废墟里，仿佛想将今天彻底掩盖起来似的。  
  
“婚礼改期。”他说完以后，忽然感到一阵巨大的疲惫，便一刻也没有等，召唤妙尔尼尔离开了。他漫无目的地在中庭的天空中漂泊了一会儿，正午的太阳温暖地照在他身上，他这会儿本该和简在这阳光下拥吻的。他又开始恨起自己刚才离开的太草率，可要后悔已经来不及了。他一直对中庭抱着盲目的、天真的热爱，但这会儿他一个人躺在寂静长空中俯瞰时，却又生出一股难掩的厌倦。这里的天空很拥挤，他的朋友们告诫过他，待在空中可能会引发飞机事故，伤害很多人。可宇宙苍穹，都是他的栖身之地，就像中庭人要脚踩土地才会感觉踏实一样。  
  
他想离开这里，他想找个人喝酒，继续今天未尽的狂欢。  
  
他想到了一个人。当他遇到无解的困局时，去找洛基总是没错的——因为这困局十有八九都跟他脱不了干系。  
  
“洛基！”索尔穿行在萨卡星狂欢的人群中，他已经看到了不下十个洛基站在街头温和地冲人们招手，毫无疑问，这些都是他的幻影。可他的真身在哪儿呢？索尔渐渐失去了耐心，他用了最简便的办法——乌云凝聚成张口呼唤的形状，雷电在云层中回荡起悠长的两个音节，替他喊着：“洛——基——！”  
  
很快，他感觉腿上被什么东西紧紧缠住，低头一看，一条小蛇正眼巴巴地对他吐着信子。索尔把它捞在手里，它立刻亲昵地蹭起了索尔的脖子。  
  
“耶梦加得，好久不见。”他正伸手逗弄小蛇的脑袋，可话音未落，一只手就突然揪着蛇尾，把它从索尔身上强行抢走了。  
  
“如果你再往他身上跑，索里（thori），我就把你扔到约顿海姆去，”这恐吓显然十分有效，小蛇立刻把脑袋缩回他的腰带里去了，“你能不能别用这么蠢的办法找我？”洛基不知什么时候出现在了拥挤的人潮中，跟他一起被游行的队伍推着往前。他的弟弟看起来容光焕发，双颊甚至泛着薄薄一层醉后的酡红。索尔看着他这副如鱼得水的样子，心中无由地泛起一阵烦闷，他不由分说地把洛基拉到街边漆黑的空屋内，摆出兄长的威严诘问道：“我已经找你半天了，你又在哪里胡闹？”  
  
“哥哥，你不是被奥丁附体了吧？”洛基故意贴近了他，好像要从他脸上找出什么可笑的东西来，他唇中呼出淡淡的果酒香气温热地扑在索尔的鼻端，让他混乱如麻的思绪变得更加迟钝，“我在哪里都能胡闹。这个问题该我来问你了——正直善良的国王陛下，你来这个混乱之地找我干什么？又遇到什么麻烦了？”  
  
索尔在黑暗中一时难以看清他的脸孔，只能通过他闪烁的绿眼睛和忽远忽近的呼吸判断他的位置。这让雷神失去了耐心，他胡乱伸手抓住了洛基的身体，将他固定在自己面前，狐疑地问：“你不知道我为什么来？你忘了今天是什么日子了？”  
  
洛基安静了片刻，旋即热情洋溢地说：“我当然记得。生日快乐，索尔！看在今天是你不知道多少岁生日的份儿上，我原谅你把手放在我屁股上了。所以你想要一个返璞归真的亲情生日宴会，让我深情地为你献上祝词，我们两个在爱的气氛里紧紧拥抱？”  
  
索尔触电似的迅速挪开了手，这次他抓住了洛基的手腕。他万分确信自己结婚的消息已经通过各种渠道传进了洛基的耳朵里，可他向来以聪明著称的弟弟依然忘了个一干二净。一股积累了一天一夜的怒火自他腹中升起，他压着嗓子质问道：“你真的忘了吗，弟弟？”


	3. 奇怪的体检

黑暗中，索尔感觉洛基趴到了他肩膀上，他的黑发扫在索尔脸上，如火舌舔吻，索尔不得不时常伸手把他的头发从脸上掸开。洛基讽刺地笑了两声，绿眼睛如暗夜里的幽灵追逐着他。  
  
“今天有什么是我必须记住的吗？”在黑暗的伪装下，他伪装得越发如鱼得水，此时又换上了一副少年口吻，教索尔误以为睁开眼就会瞧见少年时的洛基环着自己的脖子，“我真的忘了。哥哥，你告诉我吧。”  
  
索尔不自在地清了清喉咙，思考着该用什么语气说出“我今天结婚”这句话，结果他一开口的“我”就显得虚张声势，最后又以一个无力的、叹息般的尾音收了尾。  
  
洛基没有出声，把压在他身上的重量稍微抬起了一点，似乎正在注视着他。他轻快地说：“啊，原来是这事。我之前听一个阿斯加德旅人跟他的同伴提起过，他怨声载道，说国王要在中庭举办婚礼，要求他们必须选出一些代表参加。最后他们好像通过抽签决定了最终人选。真可惜，如果我记得这件事的话，就能替他们占去一个名额了。我应该祝贺你，但显然你来到这里，不是为了追究我的缺席。让我们言归正传——出什么事了，哥哥？”他故意换上惊慌的口吻，说。  
  
“没必要用这种口气，洛基。我们不是早就达成和解了吗？如果你因为我没有邀请你而不快，那是因为你和中庭的龃龉会让你们都不能尽兴，更何况，在那之前，你就对简没有好感。”  
  
洛基没有说话，寂静使黑暗更具压迫性，仿佛处处皆有险象环生。索尔不知道自己的哪句话让他安静了下来，他只好喋喋不休地打破沉默：“我知道你不喜欢简，你也有理由不喜欢她。但我以为，既然我们已经约定好和解，那就是各方面的休战。我们不必再为任何事做任何斗争了。无论是王位、力量、权势还是……”索尔把最后那个词咽了下去，但它依旧停留在肚腹里，滚烫灼人。  
  
“性爱？”洛基替他说出了那个词。  
  
索尔以惊人的速度反驳：“是爱！洛基，你不必随时打着精神，准备和我从各方面开战。”  
  
“你还是这么多愁善感，哥哥，”洛基从他肩上站起，只施舍般地留了两根手指依旧停留在他身上轻轻摩挲，表明自己尚未远去，“我曾经跟你做，只是因为我想那么做。倘若你一定要把它说成是争斗，那么我早就赢啦——在你还是个哆哆嗦嗦的愣头青，费了大半宿才对准的时候——”  
  
“洛基！”索尔猛地向前迈步，却被肩上那两根手指稍微一加力，就按了回去。  
  
“你总这么冲动，”洛基戏弄地说，“你还没告诉我，婚礼遇到了什么阻力？谁去替我给你惹麻烦了？”  
  
索尔如实描述了从单身派对到婚礼现场的全过程，还贴心地给洛基讲解了一番什么是“戒指”。洛基倒是很快接受了这些信息，等索尔讲完之后，他立刻下了命令：“衣服脱了。”  
  
“什么？”从戒指到脱衣服的跨度太大，索尔怀疑自己的耳朵出了什么问题，但他知道事实并非如此。自从他和洛基分手后，他一直担心某一天会面对如今的尴尬时刻。你到底在想什么？他心里跳出一个手持天平的、正直严肃俨然神像的索尔质问自己。你的婚礼只是暂时黄了，但如果你就来这里招惹洛基，它就会彻底黄了。现在你该怎么办？再拒绝他一次？  
  
他心中的另一个索尔面对指责，声音则低如蚊讷。我又能怎么办呀？洛基是我的弟弟，他向来聪明，他总有办法……我不能因为和他分手，就永远不见他的面。你也看到了，之前我疏远他、躲避他，得到了什么苦果？他才一千岁出头，现在甚至开始喝酒了，而这一切都托赖于你瞎出馊主意……  
  
“我来帮你搞清楚究竟发生了什么呀。你无法操控妙尔尼尔，这可不是什么好现象。倘若这背后有人主使，那么你很可能已经成了他的提线木偶，因此你急于查明真相，摆脱控制。这不正是你来找我的目的吗？”洛基无辜地把双手都搭在他脑后，“或者，你也可以回阿斯加德，像个毛头小子一样在埃尔女神和嬷嬷们慈爱的目光下脱光衣服，让她们好好看看‘我们的棒小伙子’变得多么英俊魁梧——”  
  
洛基很懂得语言的技巧，短短几句话就成功地在索尔脑海中勾勒出了这幅可怕的画面，教他不寒而栗。在洛基绘声绘色地描述更多惊悚的想象前，他马上做出妥协的决定，摸着黑去解西装扣子。洛基捕捉到他投降的信号，也殷勤地伸手去帮他宽衣解带。  
  
索尔立刻按住他的手。“我自己来。”  
  
洛基笑了起来：“索尔，你担心我会做什么？在你的好日子把你按在这里，还是干脆把你脱光了送回地球？”  
  
考虑到洛基的威胁和玩笑变现的几率极高，索尔心中警钟大作，紧紧抓住他的一只手，只用一只手迅速脱光了上衣。“别闹，”他警告道，最终搬出一个最有利的筹码压在洛基身上，“咱们在飞船上已经讲和了。”  
  
尽管他依然看不清周围的事物，但他确定洛基的笑容已经渐渐收敛。在阿斯加德焚毁之后，他们在“领袖号”上确实做过约定。丧父之痛和离乡之苦接踵而至，当索尔试图用一只散发着难闻的皮革味儿的旧眼罩遮住受伤的盲眼时，洛基恰好走进他的房间，悲伤的气氛莫名其妙又恰到好处地达到高潮，一种暧昧难言的、感人肺腑的浪潮同时拍打着他们的心房。随后，仿佛奥丁和芙丽嘉的灵魂同时出现在他们身后，推了他们一把，时隔千年，这对兄弟再度投入对方的怀抱，就像两块碎片般狠狠相撞，恨不得磨平身上的每一处缝隙，和对方融为一体。在这种氛围下，他们没有完成拥抱热吻上床三步曲简直是个莫大的奇迹，但故事就是这样急转直下地发展了。索尔在洛基的肩膀上清了清喉咙，开始跟他约法三章——在这种情况下，即便是洛基都很难说出什么薄情寡义的话。就这样，他们正式达成了口头和解：索尔不会干涉洛基去哪里、干什么，不会强迫他听从自己的命令；而洛基同样同意不再出于竞争和破坏的目的伤害索尔、伤害无辜者、或是伤害自己；他们将忘记过去的所有矛盾和仇恨，既往不咎。  
  
洛基的手在他掌心里放松了下来。“我记着呢，哥哥，”他体贴地递上另一只手拍了拍索尔，如同一片羽毛在蹭他的手背，“你脱完了吗？”  
  
黑暗给了他决心，索尔不断默念着“又不是没看过”，用他能做出的最小幅度点了点头。  
  
洛基打了个清脆的响指，黑暗的隔间瞬间灯火通明。索尔赤身裸体地贴墙站着，一只手紧紧攥着洛基的手，另一只手不知所措地在身边摆荡着；而他的弟弟则穿得严严实实，从脚趾武装到脑袋，甚至连头盔都完好无缺地戴在头上。  
  
“洛基！”  
  
“怎么了，哥哥？”洛基理所当然地反问，调动起最清澈的目光和最无辜的口气说。  
  
索尔对此只能咬牙切齿：“把灯关上！”  
  
“我得看清楚，才能检查出你的问题呀。”  
  
“撒谎。”  
  
“我喜欢亮，”他立刻换了一副说辞，“谁让我早就在你的感召下‘弃暗投明’了呢？”  
  
“你喜欢暗，在你自己一丝不挂的时候，你连一丝儿闪电的光都见不得——把灯关上！”说完，索尔很快意识到自己口不择言地说了什么，像上了弦一样在身侧摆动的手也因心虚悄悄安放下来。  
  
他不该主动提起任何有关过去的事，不该采用任何含有性暗示的话语，不该让自己或是洛基回想起他们之间那段失败的恋情。然而，每次都是这样事与愿违，每当他试图在和洛基斗嘴时投下一枚终结性的炸弹将对方的谎言摧毁，总会把自己挖地三尺埋藏的秘密一起炸得重见天日。  
  
索尔哑口无言，最终做了个“随你吧”的手势。洛基则神色自若，手中闪现出一个魔法光球，其中流淌着许多复杂而古老的咒文——索尔从没试图搞懂过它们。他把这团光球贴在索尔身上，手掌则在距离他皮肤毫厘之差的地方停下，仿佛要用这种讽刺的方式表示对兄长的尊重。他从索尔的额头开始缓慢地向下移动，索尔则开始没话找话。  
  
“你手有点冷。”当洛基移动到他的脖颈时，他说。  
  
洛基抿了抿嘴唇：“所以你才硬起来了吗？鉴于我无法控制自己的体温，我建议你控制一下自己的情绪。多想一些让你能软下去的事，比如……”  
  
“不用比如了。”索尔连忙打断。他确信这个“比如”后面的内容一定不是什么好事。  
  
洛基果然不在说话，他慢慢蹲下身，捧着光团一路向下移动，抚摸到他的腹部。索尔不得不频繁低头确认他是否真的没有碰到自己，但每一次的结果都让他失望了。责任是他的，洛基什么都没干。  
  
“你知道强化感官的魔法吗？”他忍不住再次打破沉默。  
  
洛基给出了一个很有说服力的回答：“知道，但我没用在你身上。我可不想被你顶在脸上。”  
  
索尔不得不再次拿起名为“羞耻”的铲子，再次把他们那段不堪回首的回忆填入土中。“我不会的，”他以过分响亮的音量宣布道，“我们早就结束了，无论你相信与否，我都不会对你心存——”  
  
他没能说完。洛基的手突然碰上他的身体，略低于他体温的五指箕张，没入浓密的金色耻毛中，而细腻的掌心则像一块玉石，贴上了他的勃起。  
  
“心存什么，哥哥？”洛基抬起眼，淡淡地瞧了他一眼，问道。  
  
索尔瞬间张口结舌，短暂地丧失了语言能力。他无须听洛基更多的讥诮，也能清晰地感受到身体的变化。像是一条灵蛇在他皮肤下游走，一道闪电点燃他的血液，像是调到最小幅度的电击，羽毛轻盈地从他掌心飞上他的心头，一下下地刷着他的神经。他想从洛基脸上收回目光，却发现自己简直像中了定身咒一样，连眼珠也不能转动。他忽然想起他曾经也这样看着洛基，那是被埋藏的记忆中的一段热烈插曲，他以为早已把它们抛诸脑后，千年以来，他没有一时半刻忆起；可它如今再度清晰地奏响在他心里，抵赖不得。  
  
“你怎么不躲开呢？”洛基故作遗憾地叹了口气，随即慢慢地把手从他滚烫胀大的下体移开，索尔简直惊讶于他对自己身体的控制力竟然如此细腻，洛基的手于他而言，就如魔法的封印一般，现在他的手移开了，索尔也就夺回了身体的控制权，他毫不犹豫地揪着洛基的领子，把他强行提起，再一个反手将他压在墙上，两人的位置顿时换了个个儿。洛基的衣料时不时地摩擦一下他的身体，他顿时对这多余的一切都充满了怒火，像剥开一只顽固的贝壳一样，试图把洛基从他那些繁复的衣饰里挖出来。可在他肆无忌惮的热情消散之前，他才刚刚解开领口，露出一截修长的颈项和若隐若现的锁骨。他感觉到理智很快就要接管他的身体，于是不顾一切地吻了下去。  
  
洛基却突然抽手托住他的下颌，让他以一种滑稽的姿态吻了个空。  
  
“我还以为我们早就结束了呢，你还记得你的理由是什么吗？”洛基毫不掩饰眼中的轻蔑，逼视着他。那种眼神应当让他冷静下来，但它并没对索尔奏效。  
  
他当然记得他的理由是什么：他对洛基“没有感觉”。尽管这个理由让他自己都觉得匪夷所思，但他的头脑拒绝对这个理由再做解释。他能想象出一个更完美的床伴吗？他骄傲、尊贵、狡猾，和索尔势均力敌，相互仇恨，又相互热爱，时而唤醒他深入血脉的爱怜，时而让他内心的恶魔张牙舞爪，恨不得蛮不讲理地把人掐死。  
  
可他就是“没有感觉”。这不是他应付洛基的说辞，而是内心如实给予他的答案。他确信自己的伴侣另有其人，而如果他羁留在与洛基的激烈的斗争与热恋，便会与注定的幸福擦肩而过。他并非没有强求过，却有一种世界倒置的晕眩感在那时油然而生——起初或许还算刺激，但长此以往，只能把他折磨得不堪消受。不过他现在当然无法重复一遍自己的理由。它轻而易举地被一根勃起的阴茎给戳破了。  
  
洛基却不肯放过他。“你想跟我做吗？”他问。  
  
索尔不答。沉默比谎言和坦诚都更合时宜，他试图让这沉默替他发问：你想吗？  
  
“我不想，”洛基直截了当地说，“我有很多床伴，他们都不如你，但他们有一点和你不一样——他们没和中庭人做过。”  
  
“我也没有。”索尔本能地说。这确乎是一句大实话，但他依然恨不得咬掉自己的舌头——他干嘛要跟洛基说这个呢？  
  
洛基的瞳孔微微放大。他犀利地逼视着索尔，绝不能容忍一丝一毫的虚伪在其中作梗。很快，他验证出了满意的答案。他背后的墙立刻变成一张柔软的四柱床，索尔猝不及防地失去重心，随他一起倒在床上。当洛基的后背接触到床的瞬间，灯光随之消失，而他手下粗糙的衣料也随之变成亲切的肌肤。  
  
“既然如此，”洛基凑在他肩头说，“让忠贞见鬼去吧。”


	4. 往事不可追

索尔心中的确有一丝拒绝的念头，但他实在不知道该如何在这种情况下把它付诸实践。一个微弱的声音提醒他，忠贞不能见鬼，洛基的话才该见鬼。重新接受一个以“没有感觉”和他分手的人在原定的婚礼日和他上床，这个概率能有多高？说不定就在他挺腰插入时，洛基会把他扔回乱成一团的婚宴上供人耻笑。然而，更可怕的是，索尔发现自己居然欣然接受了冒着这样的风险，也不肯费力翻个身从床上滚下来。  
  
洛基茫然地抓住他的阴茎，试图把它往自己身上引，但黑暗显然也让他丧失了一部分控制力，索尔感觉自己反复从不同角度捅到了洛基的大腿外侧和骨盆上。他摸索着，把洛基的手放在自己肩上，示意他别再捣乱，自己轻车熟路地托住了洛基的屁股——他没想到阿斯加德人的肌肉记忆能残留如此久远的碎片。关于他和洛基共度的床上回忆，残存在他脑海里切实的映像所剩无几，只有一些模糊的概念如游丝般漂浮：紧张、疼痛、血、眼泪……连个中性词都没有。这让雷神难得地收起他的独断，犹豫不决地用自己滚烫坚硬如烧红铁棍的性器顶在洛基股缝间，时浅时深地摩擦着入口，却始终下不定决心真正完成这个动作。这反而引起了身下人咬牙切齿的怨怼。  
  
“你不行了？”  
  
索尔向来不把这些有点儿性暗示意味的挑衅和玩笑放在心上。他忧心忡忡地说：“你会疼吗？你会哭吗？你会流血——”  
  
洛基一拳打在他颈后：“你还说你没睡过中庭女人！让我来！”  
  
“这和中庭女人有什么关系？”索尔顺从地接受了他翻身爬上自己腰间，还好心地扶住洛基的腰帮他保持平衡，以便他把两只手都腾出来，雷厉风行地完成正事。可洛基一到这种时候就变得格外笨拙，他努力摸着黑把腰往下沉、往前挺，却屡屡与那根灼人的家伙擦身而过，待他第三次失败地跌落在索尔的大腿上时，后者已经明显地感觉到一些湿滑粘腻的液体沾在了自己腿上。  
  
“要不还是来点光？”索尔试探地让指尖亮起一粒电火花，“你不是要给我做全身检查吗，我们可以把两件事一起办完……”  
  
“你知道我最讨厌你哪一点吗，索尔·奥丁森？”魔法光团重新出现在洛基手中，只不过亮度高了十几倍，索尔被这突如其来的强光晃得一时睁不开眼睛，只能听到一句恶狠狠的、刀子似的话语，“就是你这副掌控一切的样子。”  
  
话音刚落，他就感觉阴茎被吞入了一处温暖柔软的所在，洛基赌气般地一沉胯，将他整根吞入。他假装没听见对方隐忍的叹息，也同样喘了一声粗气去迎合他——倒也不全然是为了迎合，他很久没有这么舒服的体验了。索尔渐渐恢复了视力，尖锐的绿光随着他顶弄所带来的快感，悄然变成柔情蜜意的暖黄色，没入他的心口。洛基起初微微发抖，似乎在强迫自己不要躲闪，但索尔没让他失望，几次试探般的抽插之后便撞上了最软嫩、独特的温柔乡，他忍不住开口短促地尖叫起来，向索尔跌落下来，后者刚将他接在怀里，便被他的指甲在后背上狠狠抓了一下，他却对这疼痛浑然不觉，像安抚一只暴躁的小猫似的轻抚他光裸的脊背，从脖颈一直滑到尾椎，最后演变成托着臀瓣的一记颠弄，果不其然，又换来了一声餍足的轻哼。  
  
光芒仍未消失，他看到洛基脸上流露着急切和不舍交织的复杂情绪，时不时地把头垂在他肩上片刻，便又抬起来，微张开嘴，似乎想要说些什么。索尔以为他嫌自己在性爱中不懂浪漫，便自然而然地去吻他——他照着洛基的嘴唇去的，最后不知为什么，还是落在了耳垂与脖颈上，小心翼翼的。洛基像是怕痒，焦躁不安地在他身上扭动着身体，好像在躲避他的嘴唇。终于，在他习惯了索尔逐渐加快的频率之后，他挤出了一个字：  
  
“光！”  
  
“你还想要点光？”索尔压着他的身体，恨不得把他整个钉在自己身上。  
  
“魔法！光！”洛基艰难地多说了一个词。很快，那根隐秘的神经又被触动，酥麻的快感顺着索尔手指摩挲的方向一路向上传导，从尾椎直冲顶门——他恨透了这种感觉，连床上的节奏都归索尔独断。他不得不失态地张开嘴，像窒息的鱼儿似的，拼命从周围汲取氧气。可气息刚一吸入，便被索尔搅得混沌不宁。他很快丧失了引以为傲的意志，不可控地滑向可耻的失败，迷茫地紧紧依靠着索尔。即便他的精神世界天崩地裂，索尔也是屹立不倒的一个。他摇撼着两人的身体，蛮不讲理地将他的快感、痛苦都收归手中，只消轻轻动一下手指，便能引起一阵激烈的喘息与颤抖。洛基恨透了这种感觉，却不得解脱，无奈地捏着双拳。索尔严厉地维护他们的约定，不许洛基在竞争中——他亲口所言的性爱的竞争中——伤害自己，于是他硬是把洛基的手掰开，在他的指缝间插入自己的手指，紧扣着他的双手。可极乐的折磨仍在继续，将他碾碎再重塑。洛基战栗着拱起后背，甚至拱起脚弓，紧缩着、痉挛着、吮吸着，抓住最后的机会反败为胜……  
  
他成功了。滚烫的液体喷射进他的体内，他也第二次射在索尔的小腹上，在已近凝结的乳白色中留下另一道稀薄的水痕。两人的高潮都格外漫长，待身体战栗，结束了最后一波痉挛后，洛基双颊泛红，像是经历了一场宿醉般地合着眼倒在他身上，若不是他的胸口剧烈起伏，他看起来应该就像睡着了一样。  
  
索尔的目光被他挺立的乳首吸引过去。老实说，他觉得责任至少有一半在洛基喘得实在太厉害了。他回想起刚刚的感受，像是吃饱了蜜糖后还咂摸着残存的甜味的孩子，回忆起那对乳粒蹭在自己身上的感觉。那种感觉竟险些淹没在铺天盖地的快感中。这会儿，他不要毁灭式的快乐了，他想要仔细品尝。不过他一只手臂还被洛基枕着，他只能尽量轻地不惊醒疲惫不堪的兄弟，同时离那对淡红的、诱惑他的乳粒更近些。  
  
“你想吻它一下吗？”洛基忽然睁开眼睛，看着金发璀璨的脑袋努力凑向自己胸前。  
  
索尔决定把这个瞬间列入他人生中的至暗时刻。他愣了一下，假笑着伸手在洛基肋下拂过。  
  
“我刚刚看见这儿有根头发。”  
  
洛基似笑非笑地打量他，琢磨着怎样开口才能用最刻薄的话挖苦他。索尔听天由命地等待着，最终，他听到一句：“低头。”  
  
他依言照办，看到绿光完全没入自己体内，化作淡淡金芒。咒语以他的身体为轴心，如锁链般缓缓转动。  
  
“这是什么？”他抬起手，试图触碰一下咒语，但那些悬浮的文字刚一接触到他，就立刻重新缩回他体内，没留下半点痕迹。他心虚地抬起头，迎上洛基愠怒的眼神。  
  
“显而易见，这是一个魔法印记。”洛基讥诮地说。  
  
“哪儿来的？它有什么用？”  
  
“相当古老，作用也很复杂……如果你还记得妈妈讲过的嵌套咒语的话，它是一个五层以上的嵌套咒语。我只能看出咒语的一部分颜色是淡粉，似乎象征着感情，而一部分符文的意义则是保护——至于保护什么，怎么保护，不知道。”  
  
索尔诚实地露出困惑的神情。“你能用几层的？”  
  
“三层。”洛基脸色铁青，嘴唇几乎不动，以最快的速度吐出了这个词。他向来以九界第一魔法师自居，虽然索尔很怀疑这是他自封的，就像他小时候也封自己为女武神一样，他从不去求证洛基话里有几分真假。  
  
索尔宽慰地拍了拍他的后颈，试图营造出一种两兄弟躺在床上（当然是在穿着衣服的情况下）谈心的温馨。“我认识几个法师朋友，我会找他们试试看的。谢谢，洛基。”  
  
洛基的声音瞬间冷了八度：“你什么意思？”  
  
索尔自以为善解人意：“我知道你不喜欢中庭，我自己去找斯特兰奇，还能顺便跟他喝两杯酒——但你在这里最好还是别喝，我对萨卡的一切都持谨慎态度。”  
  
洛基眼里简直像要射出利剑来。“你的草包朋友是个三流法师！如果你想去，就试试看吧！”他恶狠狠地说，简直像在下一个恶毒的诅咒。  
  
这回，索尔察觉到自己的话不但没能让洛基冷静下来，反而火上浇油。上次洛基对一个中庭人操这种口气时，约顿海姆险些在他手下毁于一旦。他越急于讨好洛基，手段就越笨拙：“他当然不如你了。但我必须得回去收拾残局，按说我今天应该待在警察局——就是中庭的禁卫军——接受讯问，只不过……我还有好多事呢，洛基，找他只是顺路。不如我们约定一个时间，一起回阿斯加德怎么样？我们还像小时候一样，你还记得以前——”  
  
洛基忽然落下眼泪。索尔立刻自乱阵脚，搜肠刮肚地琢磨着怎样才能安抚他，可洛基没给他这个机会。他“腾”地坐起身，浑身绷得像一张弓，紧握的、骨节突出的双拳便是弓弦。他嘴唇颤抖，似乎想要吼出什么更恶毒的威胁、或是更低俗却直白的粗话，但他最终什么也说不出来，只是重重地喘了口气，劈手掷出一道魔法利刃，将距索尔咫尺之遥的床柱拦腰砍断，木屑如尖锐的钢针般扎在他的脸上，而索尔只顾着惊愕地看着这一切，犹如目睹了一场毫无预兆的火山爆发，久久没回过神来。他和洛基的争执就像吃饭一样稀松平常，无论是讽刺、是咆哮、是殴打、是鲜血，他都见得惯了，可他唯独没见过洛基说不出话的时候。他慌慌张张，想去抓洛基的手臂，可被对方冰冷的眼神逼视着，却无论如何也不敢伸手触碰他。洛基又是一记魔法向他迎头打开，索尔连忙举起枕头抵挡，却意外的没有被打得破墙而出，枕头“嘭”地爆炸，羽毛瞬间扑了他满头满脸。看来洛基只想把他弄得灰头土脸，即便是恶作剧之神也不忍心在事后做出什么绝情的事来。  
  
你总在揣测他，他总让你失望。究竟是谁绝情？他听到心里的声音质问道。  
  
“索尔·奥丁森，就算把至高王座炸成的灰吞下去，也造就不出你这副自大、冷酷、不知好歹的心肠！”洛基叫着，又抬手劈碎了另一根床柱，“你对在中庭发生的一切闭口不言，装出悲天悯人的模样去宽恕他们，去炫耀你高尚的胸怀；而我——我！我却要为我曾经付出的愚蠢的忠诚，容忍你的懦弱和伪善……我真希望当初是我做了那些事，是我站在这里逼迫你强颜欢笑、既往不咎，和肮脏的渣滓做朋友。不，或许我根本不该对其他人撒谎，我早该告诉全世界发生了什么……你早在几百年前就该被人怜悯、耻笑，那又如何？你不会恨他们的，就像你不会恨那些下流的中庭人，你只会恨我，那也很好——你只能恨我！”  
  
在他把整个床弄塌之前，索尔茫然而急切地强行将他按在床上，可洛基在愤怒之下竟然也爆发出了惊人的力量，像一只野兽般不断挣扎踢打，索尔感觉自己比任何时候都惊慌失措，只好用最大的声音试图压制彼此的情绪：“你在说什么？我——”  
  
洛基一拳打在了他的下颌上，教他猝不及防，险些咬着了自己的舌头。  
  
“别装傻了，索尔——想想你对我说过什么！”  
  
“哪一句？！”  
  
“分手的那句！”  
  
“我对你没有感觉——如果你要听这句的话！洛基，我不想说这个！我对你没有感觉，但你永远是我弟弟……你竟然就因为这个恨我！”  
  
洛基的拳头将将停在了他眼眶上，等拳头腾出他的视野后，他看到洛基脸上的狂怒烟消云散，两张脸上都写满了如出一辙的困惑。  
  
“什么？”洛基忽然笑起来，“天呐，索尔，有长进。你终于知道谎言在我面前无所遁形了，但装傻却能成为你浑然天成的保护色。”  
  
“随便你怎么说，我说不过你——但我说的永远都是事实。”  
  
“真是有力的事实。事实胜于雄辩。”洛基瞥向他的下体。性爱的余韵未消，泛着水光的性器意犹未尽地抬起了头。  
  
雄辩压根不是索尔的特长，他索性撒开手，放弃了有心无力的解释，倒回床上。洛基却不肯轻易放过他，撑起胳膊趴在他身上端详，状若无意地问：“说说你在中庭的事啊。从前的事。”  
  
“我被奥丁扔下去的时候？”  
  
“再以前。你连回忆都不敢了吗？”  
  
“哪有什么以前？以前我根本没去过中庭！”  
  
洛基眼里似乎又闪过一丝讶异，但仍沉默地注视着他。索尔干脆疲惫地合上眼任他摆布：“如果你愿意，你可以读我的记忆。你会明白我对你毫无轻视——”  
  
洛基从来不会让他说完慷慨的允诺。他出手如电，立刻按在索尔额前，一股触电般的刺痛向他脑子里延伸，像有一只无形的手，急不可耐地在他头脑中翻找着某段记忆。就连一些早已被他遗忘的片段都被洛基草草扔到一边，摊开展览在他眼前：他看到他们一起坐在金宫的最高处，洛基伸手悄悄蒙住他的眼睛，再张开时便是漫天星光；他看到洛基欢快地自山巅一跃而下，拥抱凛冽的风与刺激的失重感，他坠落着，冲索尔张开手臂，等待兄长挥起神锤带他飞得更远；他看到洛基和他吵了架，便要坐在彩虹桥边晃着双腿，半是威胁半是示弱地跟他讨价还价；他也看到洛基蹲在荒凉的风沙中，眼泪簌簌落在他身上……  
  
那只手终于从他脑海中退了出来，索尔习惯了这种异样的感受，心里便只剩下空落落的失望。洛基走了，那些展览的记忆也迅速消失，现实的浪潮迅速冲走了洛基在他脑海中这片沙地上留下的贝壳，他无法回到那些场景中去了，但他忍不住用它们来拷问自己：洛基为什么在哭？因为我们分手了，还是因为什么更可怕的事情发生了？那是在什么时候？它为什么在我脑子里，而我一无所知？  
  
“不在了，”洛基喃喃自语，“全都不在了。”  
  
“什么？”索尔也漫不经心地回了一句。  
  
“那些记忆……我们的记忆。我记得的事情，明明白白发生过的事情。你一点都不记得了。没了。你没有那段记忆了。”洛基茫然地望着他，还没等索尔给出什么并无建设性的回应，他突然紧紧扣住索尔的肩膀，像是怕他凭空蒸发一样（索尔倒是经常有这种担忧），既不舍，又坚决。洛基对除了与索尔争斗之外的事情都没什么毅力，但这次，斗志如熊熊烈火，在他体内瞬间点燃。  
  
“我跟你去地球，搞清楚这件事，”他不给索尔任何质疑的机会，斩钉截铁地说，“不用跟我约法三章，我没心思关心你跟蝼蚁、还是跟花花草草交朋友。我有更重要的事要做。”  
  
“什么事？”索尔这会儿头脑空空，全副心思都停留在那些奇怪的记忆上，好像完全忘了萨卡此行的目的。  
  
“我只说一次：如果你对我没有感觉，那不足挂齿，我不会再多看你一眼；但如果有人敢往你脑子里塞进那些‘没有感觉’的鬼话……”洛基露出一个足以写入他噩梦的阴森笑容，“我就把他烧成灰撒进冥河里。”  
  
“噢。”索尔期期艾艾地感叹道，立刻换来一记眼刀。  
  
“什么？”洛基厉声问。  
  
“没什么，我感动。”


	5. 魔法三定律

从萨卡星到中庭的一路上，索尔像被下了什么恶咒，反反复复地说着同样的话：“你真的想去中庭吗？”直到彩虹桥带领他们穿过大气层，安全着陆在中庭的土地上，他还在嘟囔个不停。  
  
“你在你的那群中庭朋友中间……你们叫什么来着？复仇者联盟？你在这个联盟里负责什么？”洛基突然没头没尾地抛出一个突兀的问题。  
  
索尔不意他能递来一个自吹自擂的机会，笑容立刻不受控制地爬上他的嘴角：“战斗时我通常占领高地，清扫多余的敌人；当然，最难啃的骨头也归我。我们聚会的时候，我通常会跟他们做点游戏，他们比赛喝酒的时候会拿我当标杆，我偶尔会跳两轮舞。简单地说，我经常负责保护他们、保护地球。怎么了？”  
  
“我还以为你负责给他们打扫基地，因为你简直比金宫的仆人还唠叨。”洛基无情地说。  
  
索尔不服气地收起笑容。“我只是担心你水土不服。”  
  
“你是想说，怕我找麻烦，或者麻烦找上我吧，”洛基冷冷地扫了他一眼，“我说过我没空去逗弄你的朋友们，你是不相信，还是怀疑我害怕中庭的蝼蚁？”  
  
“我相信。不过他们也许能帮上你的忙，咱们先去跟他们会合。”索尔召来锤子，示意洛基抓住自己。后者无动于衷。  
  
“你不能跟任何一个中庭人透露我们的行踪。”  
  
“我必须这么做，”洛基难得的发号施令立刻激起索尔的强烈抗议，“我刚从婚礼现场离开，我得回去给他们个交代。简还在那里等着我，我所有的朋友都在，还有很多陌生人也来祝福……”  
  
洛基大笑起来：“祝福？那只是因为有人请客吃饭，中庭人吝啬得很。不过他们这次的选择赚大了，不但吃到了免费的午餐，还看了一场跨星际的笑话。我由衷地为你可惜，索尔，但我还是那句话：你不能告诉任何一个中庭人。”  
  
“至少给我个理由吧，洛基。”索尔很快败下阵来。千年以来，他一直习惯对人发号施令，说一不二，就连洛基都不去和他硬碰硬，只会采用一些迂回的伎俩对他阳奉阴违。但如今的情况却是他们俩掉了个过儿，一团火焰在洛基体内熊熊燃烧，它是愤怒、委屈、困惑、仇恨，这一切都使他变得比往日更为坚毅果断。当洛基以他的口吻向他下达指令时，他毫无招架之力，只能低声下气地一退再退。  
  
“他们每个人都有嫌疑，”洛基以罕见的耐心解释道，“鉴于你连嵌套咒语都忘得一干二净，我并不指望你还记得魔法三定律。魔法并非万能，无论多么厉害的魔法师，就算是我，也不可能施出突破三定律的魔法。”说着，他把睡得正香的耶梦加得捞出来托在手里，作为演示道具。  
  
“第一，魔法不能创造出新生命。”他伸出左手，手中出现了一条一模一样的蛇。耶梦加得好奇地凑过去，对“自己”吐了吐信子，但它的头刚一贴近幻影蛇，后者立刻显出本质，变回一束绿光，被洛基收回手中。  
  
索尔摸了摸受惊的小蛇的头，显然对这条定律充满兴趣。“所以魔法师可以自己生孩子的流言是假的？”  
  
洛基以一种不可理喻的目光瞪了他一眼。“当然。你不会一直以为索里是我变出来的孩子吧？如果有这种神奇的魔法，你一定是我的第一个试验品，这点你尽管放心。”  
  
“‘索里’听起来太古怪了，我和它都更喜欢‘耶梦加得’这个名字。是不是，小东西？”索尔接过缩成一团的蛇，显然它没什么精神对自己的名字表达看法。自从他们俩一起养了这条蛇开始，它的名字就一直悬而未决，最终索尔和洛基干脆各叫各的。他让蛇盘在自己脖子上，耶梦加得亲昵地收紧身子勒了他一下。索尔的脸立马憋得通红，他咳嗽着拍了两下小蛇，问道：“还有两条定律是什么？”  
  
洛基白了他一眼：“说了你也会忘。”  
  
“你不必把我贬得那么健忘来体现你的聪明才智，弟弟。你这方面一向很拿手。”  
  
“我什么都不忘，”洛基没有在这些意味暧昧的话上多做纠缠，“仅凭这一条定律，就能确定保护咒语正在生效。如果没有它的保护，劫匪一定会被你杀死，他身上的东西一定会被毁掉。这个咒语的效果一定包括保护他，或保护他身上的某样东西。那么，调动你的聪明才智，告诉我，他身上有什么值得保护的？”  
  
索尔认真地思考了片刻，困惑地摇了摇头。“我不认识这个人，他身上应该也没什么了不起的东西——如果有，他干嘛要去抢钻戒呢？”  
  
“那可说不定。毕竟你说的是‘可能’，而魔法师要学的第一件事就是验证所有可能，”洛基向他伸出手，“走吧，你知道我们应该去哪儿了……你在发什么愣？索尔，别告诉我你现在要进入沉睡了，否则——”  
  
索尔被他未说出口的威胁惊得回过神来，他张了张口，似乎想要说点什么，但最终只是摆了摆手，拿起锤子准备带洛基飞向他们的目的地，而后者却在此时灵活地后撤一步，他险些让蓄势待发的妙尔尼尔抻了腰。  
  
“告诉我，你在想什么，”洛基命令道，并立刻搬出一条让他哑口无言的有力理由，“我从萨卡星跟你来到这个九界最令我恶心的星球，解决你身上的咒语，为你的婚礼铺路，你却要对我隐瞒什么？以谎言的天敌自居的人可是你啊，雷神。”  
  
索尔立刻举手投降，在这件事上，他的确理亏。“简也跟我说过同样的话，她说‘科学就是要验证所有可能。’我们经常喜欢讨论科学和魔法的界限，某种意义上，我觉得你们很像……这可是你要听的。”他迅速补充道。  
  
洛基展露一个灿烂的微笑：“我以为你只瞎了一只眼。你想她了，索尔？”  
  
“我只想把事情说清楚，一通电话就行。我明白你的意思，弟弟，我不会泄露我们任何计划——”  
  
“哦，你当然不会。否则你不得不从自己在婚礼当天和我做爱开始说起。”  
  
索尔佯作未闻：“我的朋友大概还在婚礼现场处理残局。我不喜欢让人替我解决麻烦，我只想让他们放心地回家等我的消息，就这么简单。”  
  
“大可不必。他们为你解决麻烦可是乐意之至，倘若你宣布自己将自愿接受华纳海姆的征召出战，想必芙蕾雅女王甘愿用一群可爱的精灵报答。只为你提供一个漂亮的中庭姑娘，并处理一场婚礼，简直划算之至。如果你哪天愿意接受我的征召，像对这群蝼蚁一样侍奉我，”他微微扬起下巴，意味深长，眼中似乎泄露出一丝出离于虚伪笑容的真实，“我也不会让你失望。”  
  
索尔却又陷入了深思。他确信洛基早就对他说过类似的话，可在简在月下靠着躺椅，热切地挥舞她的笔记本，介绍自己信仰的科学时，他却没有想起这句话和洛基的关系，而只觉她在月影下的剪影因这句话而鲜活、迷人，令他怦然心动。从前，他未曾对彼时的浓情蜜意有过半点怀疑，但自从洛基发现他记忆中的空洞时，这些细小的空洞就像蚁穴一样迅速爬满了他自以为是的爱情的堤坝，每个孔洞都岌岌可危地渗着细流——那是他遗失的记忆，他和洛基的过去。他有一种预感，一旦查清真相，就会有一股狂潮从天而降，将他的堤坝、他的世界毁于一旦。如果换做别人，或许不会押上自己苦心经营的幸福去赌一个迟来的真相，可他不一样——他是谎言的天敌。  
  
待索尔回过神来，意识到洛基眼睛里写着什么时，后者已经恢复了往日似笑非笑的轻狂。他最终垂下眼睑，用低垂的目光对诡计之神表示退让。“好吧，好吧。我不会跟他们联系的。你可以用一个魔法监督我。”  
  
“别做出一副容忍我的样子。现在是你有求于我，索尔，闭嘴听话本就是你的本分。至于报酬，我们另算。”  
  
“你要什么报酬？王位？权力？让我跪在你面前，还是让我永远离开中庭？”索尔感觉自己的声音逐渐滑向自暴自弃的颓废。这反倒引起洛基一阵嗤笑。  
  
“我都不要。哥哥，我们有约在先，我不会违背已有的保证，缔造新的约定。王位我坐过了，权力我尝过了，你也跪过我了——虽然你把我当成了我们敬爱的父亲。至于中庭，更不值得我浪费一个如此宝贵的礼物……”洛基轻柔地说，仿佛在用声音抚触他的肌肤般，弄得人心里微微麻痒，他俯身贴近索尔耳畔，“还记得你欠我一个吻吗？还给我吧。”  
  
索尔难以置信地瞪大眼睛，满脸都写着“就这？”洛基体贴地点头确认时，一双手托住他的脸，仿佛怕他眨眼间就反悔一样。索尔上下审视他的脸，从饱满的额头看到下巴的弧线，落落大方地问：“亲哪儿？”  
  
洛基嫌弃地从他手里挣脱，战士指尖粗糙的薄茧摩擦在他的脖颈上，迅速留下一道红痕。“你看起来就像在挑哪块肉更好吃一样。这是我的报酬，我当然可以选择何时享受、如何享受，”洛基竖起手指，慢慢追加上更多刁钻的条款，“第一，我让你吻哪里，你就吻哪里，立刻执行，不得耽搁。”  
  
索尔迅速想象出他们两个站在婚礼现场，在记者们的镁光灯下接吻的样子，而简和他的朋友们则顶着满头问号站在旁边观礼的尴尬场面。不过他也很快想好了如何解释——遇事不决，文化代沟。他确信即便他说接吻是阿斯加德兄弟之间的礼仪，也没人会怀疑他。于是索尔坚定地点了点头。  
  
“第二，每天我有一次要求你吻我的权力。在找出造成你失忆的元凶后，这项权力随即失效。”  
  
索尔因他严肃的神态忍俊不禁。“这又不是在立法，洛基。”他张开手臂，试图送上一个慷慨的拥抱，却被后者躲开了。洛基板着脸说完了最后一条要求：  
  
“第三，我不让你吻我的时候，禁止亲吻我或任何人。想好了再答应我，索尔。”  
  
雷神哑然失笑，像对一个故作老成的小孩子似的，亲昵地揉了揉他后脑的头发。“你以为我是什么人？不和别人恋爱就会死的魅魔？我答应你，洛基，多谢你的慷慨，这简直是你有史以来提出过最温柔的条件。”  
  
“看在你傻得令我同情的份儿上，我好心提醒你。上次你感激我陪你一起远征约顿海姆之后，你被奥丁扫地出门了。”  
  
然后我就遇到了简，等我回家时，你就变了个样。一切都是因为中庭，到底为什么是中庭？他在心里默默思索这些无解的问题，同时向洛基递上手臂。“这回我们可以去找那劫匪问个清楚了吧？”  
  
洛基没有握住他的手臂，反而主动伸手，搂紧了索尔的腰。后者浑身的肌肉群瞬间因别扭和尴尬而收紧，他则乜斜着眼睛，让手指挑衅般地在索尔的小腹上跳着舞。“嬷嬷们为你的身材骄傲不无理由。”他满意地点了点头，举起右手，宇宙魔方不知何时出现在他手中。索尔无奈地叹了口气，转而不情愿地挽住洛基的手臂。这玩意儿的确比妙尔尼尔更快，现在他能飞，洛基也能，他能去他爱的星球，洛基也能。这个事实让他心中发酸，他却不愿承认，只好拿宇宙魔方充满不确定性的惊人力量做最后的挡箭牌。  
  
“别紧张，哥哥，”洛基骄矜地开口，把“哥哥”叫得温柔可亲，籍此赐予他一点微薄的安慰，“我不会让你坠入深渊的。”索尔懒得理会他含沙射影的指责，索性闭上眼睛。在一声轻笑之后，他感觉周围的空气仿佛变成了一张柔网，将他和洛基拢在其中，等他再睁开眼睛时，他们已经出现在了监狱的牢房之中，那位枪杀安娜的劫匪住一间单间囚室，似乎正在等待提审。  
  
看见罪犯安逸地背对他们，躺在地上睡觉，索尔感觉怒火上涌，双拳握得格格作响，洛基懒懒地扫了他一眼，弹了下手指，一道绿光“嗖”地飞向囚犯，在飞行过程中银光乍现，化作一颗子弹。索尔只觉心中一紧，仿佛有一只无形的手攥住了他的心脏，催逼着他去做些什么，挽救这个早该被投入冥界的肮脏灵魂。他对这个念头稍作抵抗，一阵与昨夜别无二致的剧痛就在他体内爆发。这次他打起了十足的精神迎接痛苦降临，在剧痛短暂地接管他的视力之前，他看到一阵魔法的光芒在他指尖挑衅般地闪了两下。  
  
“索尔！”两个惊恐的声音同时响起，他立刻认出一个是洛基的声音。洛基扶着他的手臂，强行把他架到一边，倚着墙休息。而另一个声音——他顺着嵌在墙上的子弹望去，囚犯已经吓得翻身坐起，身体不由自主地抖如筛糠。他颤抖着嘴唇，似乎想大声呼叫狱卒，但洛基扭过头来，对他做了个噤声的手势。一抹绿光在他指尖燃起，另一颗子弹也化出实体，“啪”地一声落在地上。  
  
“你认得我吗？”洛基倨傲地问道，脸上却露出不合时宜的笑容可掬，“噢，看来中庭人还不算太健忘。既然如此，我问，你答。”  
  
囚犯试图把自己整个塞进墙角里，飞速点了两下头。  
  
“姓名？”  
  
“亚历山大，”他结结巴巴地咬着了自己的舌头，“亚历山大·列文。”  
  
洛基瞥了索尔一眼，后者回给他一个迷茫的表情。  
  
“你身上有什么东西？”洛基又靠近了两步。亚历山大简直像快要和囚室的墙融为一体了。  
  
“东西？没有……什么也没有。入狱的时候，他们没收了我的所有……”  
  
“抱歉，这不是个问句。我已经检查完了，”洛基扭过头去，低声对索尔说，“什么都没有。连内裤都是监狱的。”  
  
他又向前跨出威胁性的两步。这回，就算亚历山大再怎么后退，也无处可藏了。  
  
“身份普通，身无长物，却能阻止雷神的致命一击，甚至让他痛苦、让他失控。或许你认为我该感谢你，对吗？毕竟在你听到的故事版本里，我是索尔最大的敌人，我要他失败，我要他死，”洛基若有所思地低语道，冲囚徒伸出了手，“那么，最后一步。放轻松。很快就会结束了。一切都会结束的。”


	6. 红酒烩牛肉

“洛基！”索尔心中瞬间生出大事不妙的预感，他来不及顾忌魔法的余威，立刻抓住洛基。后者的目光先是落在他的手上，旋即不客气地横了他一眼，将另一只手搭在囚犯的额前。几缕光芒迅速从他指尖流进了对方的头颅中，使他的目光立刻变得涣散而呆滞。  
  
“放开。”洛基蛮横地命令。他手上加力，推得昏迷的囚徒仰面躺倒，双目圆睁。  
  
索尔执意不从。“你对他做什么了？说真的，洛基，别说那些话来恐吓我……”  
  
“这可是你自己不放开的。”在他提出进一步抗议之前，宇宙魔方稳稳当当地悬浮在他们中间。索尔眼前蓝光一闪，脚下的触感忽然变得柔软绵密，潮湿的热浪随即扑面而来。  
  
“这是什么鬼地方？”索尔环顾四周，连周围奇形怪状的植物都显得面目狰狞，散发着一股腐朽的气息。他甚至不确定这里是否还属于中庭——在他心里，中庭没有一个地方如此令人生厌。  
  
洛基站在一块凸起的岩石上，愉快地看着他把脚从泥泞中拔出来的样子，并因他鞋面上趴着一只青蛙发出嫌恶的声音。耶梦加得此时表现得格外善解人意，探出头冲青蛙威胁地吐了吐信子，吓得它跳到远处的灌木丛中了。  
  
“这是你心爱的中庭啊，”洛基讥讽地说，“你不是问我对他做了什么吗？你不是想知道我为什么如此痛恨中庭吗？这里就是我的答案。你想起什么了？”  
  
索尔咬牙切齿：“我想起古尔薇格从冈尼尔神枪下逃离以后，扔在我面前的那团九界中最臭的烂泥。这跟你的答案到底有什么关系？”  
  
洛基抬起头来，郑重地打量着这片茂密的丛林。他小心地踩着泥潭中林立的岩石，一步步往前走着。等到没有石头可给他踩的时候，他就停在原地，让索尔来帮忙。  
  
“你干嘛不自己用魔法解决？”尽管满脸都写着拒绝，索尔还是如他所愿，在此起彼伏的蛙鸣中间，淌着泥泞走到洛基身边，把手臂伸给他借力跳到远些的落脚点。  
  
洛基罕见地严肃起来：“我不想在这里用。”索尔只好在他的坚持面前投降。他们缓慢地穿行在丛林深处，在荒无人迹的地方开辟出一条路径。一路上，索尔无数次地用眼神或请求、或命令地逼迫他赶紧结束这场荒唐的旅程，洛基却对他熟视无睹，双眼仔仔细细地打量着这里的一草一木，好像要把它们都印在脑海里。  
  
终于，当他们越过这片蛤蟆丛生的谷地时，一大片广阔的水潭翻涌着腥甜的诡异气息。索尔的怒火瞬间被点燃，还不等洛基继续提出要求，他就立刻严词抗议：“别胡闹了，洛基！如果你乐意在这里，你就自便，我自己召唤彩虹桥。”  
  
“别这么暴躁，哥哥，我们不用往前走了，”洛基大发慈悲地说，“我会帮你清理干净身上的。由内而外，怎么样？”  
  
索尔做出一个更加严肃的表情，表示不为他话里的暗示所动。“我不在乎泥泞和血污，我只是讨厌这里。”  
  
“为了你的小麻烦，我也跟你来了我讨厌的中庭啊，”这张底牌果然令他因事实上的亏欠而哑口无言，洛基因此得意洋洋地做出让步，“好了，索尔。你总奇怪我为什么讨厌中庭，我想你现在可以感同身受了——虽然你不记得在这里发生的事情，但神的直觉不会作伪。你厌恶这个地方，你也本该厌恶中庭。”  
  
索尔眉心一跳。在眨眼间的工夫，他捕捉到眼前闪现的诸多画面，但它们实在消失得太快，他什么都没能记住。“这里发生过什么？”  
  
洛基深深地看了他一眼，却什么也没说，只是重新取出宇宙魔方，示意索尔拉住他的手。后者如蒙大赦，连忙抓住他：“快点，我们回监狱去——”  
  
话音未落，他们已经站在了纽约街头的人潮涌动的冰激凌摊前，洛基冷冷地哼了一声，低声嘟囔着这是“霜巨人吃的玩意儿”，转身向马路边走去。索尔一惊非小，一只手遮着自己的脸，又试图把洛基变出来的西装往上拉一拉，套住他的头，却一不小心用大了力气，险些直接把他的衣服整个从脑袋上拽下来。这引起后者强烈的不满，扯着嗓子喊道：“干嘛？！”  
  
“嘘——嘘！小点声！我们不应该出现在这里，这是你说的，不能让任何中庭人知道我们的行踪，你忘了？！”索尔压低了声音，急切地说，“现在全世界都知道我的婚礼今天泡汤了。我总不能让我的朋友们认为，我扔下我的新娘和他们收拾残局，然后跑过来跟你吃冰激凌吧？”  
  
洛基又冷笑了一声，以一种极不耐烦的语气说：“没人认得出我们。即便你亲爱的新娘顺着宇宙魔方的能量波动追查，她也得先去刚刚那个恶心的丛林跑一趟。”  
  
“噢……那真是太好了，”索尔瞬间松了口气，随即意识到自己刚才似乎又提到了什么不愉快的话题，便试着提议道，“我们去吃点东西怎么样？天都快黑了。边吃边说。”  
  
他本已经做好了被洛基拒绝的准备，没想到后者居然没有提半句“中庭蝼蚁”的恶劣，反而停下脚步，摸着下颌思考了片刻，旋即露出一个看起来不无危险的微笑：“好啊。”说完，还没等索尔受宠若惊地推荐他最喜欢的墨西哥烤肉店，他已经自己走向路边的一家餐厅，大摇大摆地坐在窗边了。  
  
“我没来过这里，”索尔坐到他对面，局促地不停拍着自己的大腿，“让我看看菜单……你想来点什么？”他还没说完，洛基已经伸手招来了服务员。这个简单的动作让索尔心里一紧，生怕洛基恶意地让魔法出现什么破绽，下一秒全餐厅的人都会因纽约大战的元凶出现而尖叫着跑出去。  
  
然而，服务员只是笑容可掬地走到他们面前，开始推荐招牌菜。洛基挥了挥手打断他的喋喋不休，指着索尔说：“他要一份红酒烩牛肉和烤南瓜沙拉。我不饿。”  
  
“别拘束，洛……咳咳，弟弟，”索尔掩饰着咳嗽了两声，随手指向菜单上的一行小字，“他要黑森林蛋糕和咖啡。”待服务员离开后，他又没话找话地干笑几声，“看来我们对彼此的了解都比对自己的多。”  
  
洛基目光冷冽，让索尔心虚地挪开目光，转而盯着自己面前的空盘子，好像指望从里面跑出牛肉来。过了一会儿，他才听到洛基冷漠的声音传来：“那是因为我们痛恨彼此。”  
  
“我从来不恨你，关于这一点，我已经懒得向你解释了。”索尔疲惫地往椅背上一倒，椅子以一种反常的模式瞬间坍塌。等服务员连忙赶来为他更换座椅时，洛基欣然接受了他的怒目而视，心情似乎好多了。  
  
“扣一分，因为你违反了‘不伤害’的约定，”索尔正色道，“现在可以回答我了吧，你对那个劫匪做了什么？”  
  
洛基看过他出丑之后，啜饮了一小口咖啡，露出闲适的神情，让索尔联想到一只猫在太阳下翻个身晒起肚皮。这回他顺从地回答了问题：“我什么都没做，只是看了看他的记忆罢了。那个囚犯，亚历山大·列文，他没有说谎。他是个履历再简单不过的中庭人，父母不和，早年辍学，因贫穷和野蛮而加入犯罪团伙，以掠夺和杀戮为生，目前为止抢到过最值钱的东西是一部新款手机。没有人会为保护他而为一个神设下如此复杂的咒语。”  
  
“你没有杀了他？”索尔怀疑地追问道，“你没有把来中庭的怨气迁怒在他身上？我看他被你读了记忆以后就半死不活的。”  
  
洛基无辜地摊开手：“我干嘛要杀他？为你出气？”  
  
事实如此。索尔暗暗想着，低头吃起了热腾腾的牛肉，这道菜比阿斯加德的味道好多了。他们俩沉默地吃着东西，各自想着各自的心事。索尔想，尽管自己从千年前就自诩为弟弟的保护者，但事实上洛基为他做的一点儿都不少。与他不同的是，他像雄狮一样热衷于在保护之后大肆声张，表明自己独一无二的独占权；而洛基则更偏好于用更多尖锐刺耳的言辞来掩盖自己对兄长的保护。  
  
洛基读出了他沉默背后的含义，在桌子下踢了他一脚。满满一勺牛肉汤瞬间灌进了索尔的领子里，他愉快地接受了索尔的瞪视，两个人正要互相进行一番下饭的唇枪舌战，服务员突然惊呼一声，把餐厅里的电视声音调大。索尔的头像像一张贴纸一样悬在屏幕一角，洛基报以嗤笑：“没想到你都沦落到娱乐一群蝼蚁的地步了。莫非这是复仇者的日常工作之一？为人们制造点乐子，让他们老实点待在家里，免得做出什么危险举动？”他虽然这么说，但从播音员严肃的表情看，这条新闻显然不是代表媒体为索尔送上新婚祝福。  
  
“插播一条突发新闻：一小时前，纽约某监狱一囚犯离奇死亡。现场无入侵痕迹，但在案发现场检测出了能量异常波动。该囚犯于昨夜因抢劫杀人罪入狱，消息人士称，该案犯系复仇者联盟中的成员索尔·奥丁森当场抓获，但人质未能获救，导致死者家属大闹其婚礼，随后索尔不知所踪。目前并无复仇者接受采访。”  
  
“他们说什么呢？！”索尔拍案而起，索性周围的人都只多看了他一眼，就热切地和同伴讨论起这条新闻的弦外之音了。  
  
洛基平静地继续吃蛋糕，慢条斯理地说：“说吧。”  
  
“说什么？”  
  
“你要跟我说的话啊。别憋坏了。”  
  
“你嘴唇上沾了东西。”索尔伸手抹掉他唇上的巧克力屑。  
  
洛基愣了一下，沉默了片刻才甩出一句：“别装了，你不就是认为我杀了那只蝼蚁吗？”  
  
索尔也报之以沉默——这时间比信任要长，比默认要短，让洛基也有些捉摸不透了。过了一会儿，他自己揭晓答案：“说实话，我有点怀疑。但即便如此，你也是为了我杀的人，再说他本身也该死。所以把这条命记在我头上，也没有错。”  
  
洛基的脸色骤然在阴晴之间转了个过儿。他喝完最后一口咖啡，浮躁地把杯子往前一推。“让我猜猜，接下来你要去找你无话不说的好朋友们辩白了。”  
  
“我答应过你对他们保密了，我在你心里总有点儿信用吧。”  
  
“当然。没有感觉，也有信用，”洛基立刻尖锐地回敬了他话里的讽意，他思考了一瞬，又补充道，“既然你这么想去，那么回去一趟也不是不行。”  
  
索尔被他突然的善解人意打得措手不及。洛基舔着嘴唇，用那双翡翠色的眼睛望着他，让他从这一眼对视中品到红酒般浓郁而醉人的甘美。他酒足饭饱，和洛基静静地对坐在夕阳的余晖下，尽管麻烦接踵而至，但他头一次感受到离去数月的闲适重新回到身上。他自然而然地伸手握住洛基搭在咖啡杯上的修长手指，真挚地问：“你跟我一起去吗？”  
  
“当然，我要监督你。还记得我们的‘亲吻三法则’吗？”  
  
索尔哑然失笑。“我见简干什么？我只是不想让我的朋友无端背负上我惹来的麻烦。”  
  
“万一你情不自禁地吻了那位美国大兵，或者那个铁皮——”  
  
“我在你心里到底是多混蛋的形象？！”索尔举手投降，“我带上你还不行？但你能不能稍微……嗯，乔庄一下？保留这个魔法就行，别让他们认出你。”  
  
洛基也不动声色地把手收了回来。“放心，我会换个形象的，”他好笑地望着索尔的表情，“别那么肉麻地看着我。你看起来就像感动得要哭出来了，哥哥。”  
  
这种表情直到他们抵达复仇者基地，索尔发现自己身边的弟弟变成了一位身材火辣的女郎，才被一脸“我就不该信你”的表情所取代。  
  
“怎么，这样给你丢人了？”他的弟弟——此时应该说，妹妹——以一种他无法忍受的妩媚撩起散在肩上的黑色卷发，又扯了扯胸前绷紧的衣料，让胸部有更大空间得以再生长一号。索尔立刻伸手捂住她的胸脯，试图阻止它的进一步发育，这个动作为他招致周围嫌恶的眼神。  
  
“别变成女人！”索尔低吼道。  
  
“我劝你别冒险尝试男人的选项。你不知道保守的中庭人很难接受吗？”  
  
“别变得像我的情人一样！阿斯加德早就取消初夜权了，而且我今天还本该举行一场天杀的婚礼！”他说完才注意到自己的言辞未免过激，幸好周围没有别人听到，而洛基则毫不意外地被他话里的某个用词讨好了。  
  
“好吧，我再做今天最后一回温柔弟弟。变成个小孩总行了吧？”洛基忽然张开手臂投入他怀中，一股冷冽的香气随之涌入索尔的鼻腔，诚实地为他带来一阵愉悦感，他也不假思索地将洛基纳入怀中，反正有魔法遮掩，没人认得出他们，他这会儿反倒觉得有点刺激。忽然，洛基的肩膀消失在他的怀抱里，他低下头，发现一个小号的洛基正眨巴着水汪汪的眼睛，向他伸出手臂。  
  
“如果你一直这样就好了，”索尔嘟囔着把他抱了起来，让他坐在自己的手臂上，“不过你变得也太像自己了。”  
  
“无论什么怪物，小时候都显得可爱些。”洛基说这话时很平静，并无半点要讨得安慰的样子，他晃了晃头，一头黑发旋即变成了金色，虽然眉眼依旧不变，但至少看起来不那么相似得扎眼了。他轻轻在索尔身上一戳，解除了隐匿魔法：“欢迎回来，索尔。准备好体验千夫所指了吗？我们进去吧。”


	7. 给我一个吻

索尔一路忐忑地琢磨着自己会先见到哪个队友，因为他已下定决心，只对第一个见到的人解释一遍，避免露出破绽——至于这破绽是什么，他也说不好。在他心里，最理想的人选无疑是布鲁斯，毕竟他是公认的好好先生，只要不变成浩克，就是最好说话的一个；但班纳的缺点在于，万一他一时义愤填膺，变成了浩克，这事就不好收场。这个人如果是史蒂夫也不错，因为队长是唯一一个在单身派对上向洛基表示明确欢迎的人；但史蒂夫强烈的道德感又一定会让他谴责索尔抛下新娘和宾客的行为。如果是娜塔莎，无疑是最坏的结果……  
  
他正在脑海里迅速勾勒出每一种可能性时，忽然听到远处传来两个脚步声。之前的想法瞬间全线崩塌，还没等他决定好躲在一旁还是迎头直上，那两个人就已经出现在了他不远处，其中一个还冲他挥了挥手。  
  
索尔只好硬着头皮摆了摆手。“斯塔克，斯特兰奇医生。你们已经认识了？见到你们真高兴。”  
  
“感谢你让我们认识了，惊爆点。”托尼和史蒂芬·斯特兰奇严厉地审视了他一番后，展现出了难得的慷慨。他们不但什么责备和诘问的话也没说，还指指身后，示意索尔和他们一起进去。史蒂芬的目光则一直聚焦在洛基身上，后者回给他一个无懈可击的儿童式微笑。  
  
“这孩子真可爱。”史蒂芬微微扬起眉梢，用这个动作代替了“所以他是谁”的疑问。  
  
“谢谢，”索尔干脆装傻到底，“我不进去了，就在这儿说。你们看到新闻了吗？”  
  
“显然。”托尼撇了撇嘴。  
  
“我不知道是谁做的。我去问过他一些细节，但我走的时候，他还活得好好的，”他单刀直入，略过了自辩的环节，“我知道会有人为难你们，我很抱歉。但是，相信我，我很快会把凶手揪出来。我跟这个人有新仇旧恨一并要算。”  
  
托尼转了转腕上的手表，示意他给“新仇旧恨”做个注释：“我们听着呢。”  
  
“既然你们要听的话，医生，正好你也在这儿。你知道中庭有多少个魔法师吗？凶手就在他们中间。”  
  
史蒂芬脸上阴晴不定。“不多，但也不少。很多人只是略懂皮毛，而有些人……”他深深地看了索尔一眼，“能翻云覆雨。”  
  
“我们要找的就是后者。他是一个法力高超的魔法师，能神不知鬼不觉地使五层套……套娃咒语。”  
  
“嵌套咒语。”一个天真的童音纠正道。索尔被这声音吓了一跳，金发的小号洛基天真无邪地冲他眨了眨眼。  
  
托尼弯下腰去，友好地端详着洛基，因而完美地错过了史蒂芬警告的眼神。“这是你带来的阿斯加德小魔法师吗？”  
  
“不用管他，”索尔强行把洛基的脑袋按在自己怀里，只留下金发璀璨的后脑勺对着他们，“有一个魔法师，在我毫不知情的情况下，对我用了这个咒语。如果你不信，医生，可以……”想到洛基特殊的体检手法，他忽然对检查感到一阵恐惧，又把未说完的话咽了下去。  
  
“不必，我相信，”史蒂芬答道，“我只知道一个人或许有可能达到这样的高度，但她——我的恩师——已经逝世了。所以，我也不知道元凶究竟是谁。”  
  
索尔追问道：“已经逝世的人不能留下一个魔法吗？”  
  
“根据魔法三定律，不能。”洛基强行抬起头，刚说完就又被索尔按回怀里。  
  
史蒂芬凝视着洛基的背影，点了点头。“魔法第三定律：魔法的效果随魔法师的死亡而终止。你的搜索范围只能是尚在人世的魔法师。那么，现在你可以告诉我们，这个咒语的内容是什么？”  
  
“我们还没有破解这个嵌套咒语，但我已经验证了其中一个效果——它让我保护那个囚犯。那天晚上，我本该用妙尔尼尔将他击杀，救下安娜，但我没能做到；而当我去监狱，看到他的生命受到威胁时，魔咒的疼痛重新出现，就像在逼迫我去拯救他。”  
  
史蒂芬扬了扬眉，声音严厉许多：“是谁使他的生命受到威胁？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你无法伤害他，你也无意杀死他。那么，是谁要威胁他的生命？谁重新激发了你体内的咒语？”  
  
“噢，”索尔期期艾艾地说，转而把目光挪到托尼身上，似乎指望他能给自己一个答案，“噢，你说这个。是谁……没有谁。是我从……呃，从阿斯加德带来的秘密武器。”说完，他点了点头，似乎在强迫自己相信这套说辞。  
  
史蒂芬却不给他喘息的机会，追问道：“也是这个秘密武器带你潜入监狱？”  
  
“是的，”索尔突然急中生智，挽起袖子，露出缠在自己小臂上的小蛇，“就是它。我的秘密武器，‘吞噬世界之蛇’、‘冥界的使者’、‘厄运三兄妹’之一的耶梦加得。”他一边侃侃而谈，洛基一边忍不住在他怀里发出一声没忍住的嗤笑，托尼也干巴巴地发出一声类似于“就这”的感叹。  
  
只有史蒂芬没什么表示。他沉默了一会儿，又问：“你对施咒者有什么猜测了吗？”  
  
“有，这就是我为什么要回来向你们解释，”索尔深吸了一口气，说，“我认为这个咒语保护的并非一个特定的人，而是一群人。它在控制我保护整个地球，保护这里的每一个人。”  
  
托尼终于不去转他手腕上的表了。他抬起头，与索尔严肃地交换了一个眼神。  
  
“你是说，你来到地球，你和我们一起保护地球，都有可能是受这个咒语的影响？”  
  
“不，”索尔简洁地说，“我确定，和你们一起，不是。”  
  
托尼做出一个轻松的神态，但每个人都感觉到他松了口气。  
  
“这就是我要回来说的话，其他人不在也没关系，你可以替我转告他们。”  
  
“他们会知道的。有什么要我替你转告给福斯特博士吗？”托尼又摆弄起他的手表，问道。  
  
“别告诉她我来过。”索尔犹豫了片刻，拍了拍托尼的肩膀，嘱咐道。  
  
“她很担心你。”  
  
“别让她担心我，但也别让她知道我来过，说过这些话。”  
  
托尼很快明白了他的意思，做了个“OK”的手势。“最后一个问题，”他指了指洛基，“真不打算跟我们介绍这个孩子？老天，他简直像你和——”  
  
“这是我的……”索尔连忙大声打断了他危险的猜想，却还没来得及为洛基编出一个身份。这时，他怀里的孩子突然清脆地喊了一声：“爸爸！”  
  
索尔惊恐地盯着他，两人的眼神瞬间隔空交战。  
  
_-你说什么？_  
  
 _-随便说的。_  
  
 _-这不在计划之内！_  
  
 _-我喜欢随机应变。_  
  
 _-我不喜欢！_  
  
 _-那你可以给出你的解释。_  
  
索尔深吸一口气，却没能借此浇灭胸中压抑的怒火。他刚要说话，怀里的小孩突然凑到他脸上亲了一下，同时低声命令道：“我要我的报酬。”随后，他背对着托尼和史蒂芬惊愕的目光，摆出一个口型：“吻我。”  
  
电光火石之间，一番激烈的天人交战终于在索尔脑子里偃旗息鼓。他绝望地闭上眼睛，怀着一种宛如慷慨就义的心态，凑上去迅速亲吻了洛基的额头。小家伙立刻对他眉开眼笑，高高兴兴地和耶梦加得一起搂着他的脖子撒娇，留下索尔尴尬地和两位朋友面面相觑。  
  
“如果没什么事，我先……”索尔张口结舌地指了指后面的门，感觉自己就像刚经历了一次激情的热吻，有点头晕。  
  
等他晕晕乎乎地走出两步，托尼才突然反应过来，追了上去。“别让人看见你。现在基地外围到处都是监视器。”  
  
“没人看得见，耶梦加得会帮我搞定的，”索尔悲壮地搂住他的肩，“兄弟，相信我。阿斯加德真的没恢复初夜权。”  
  
等索尔走后，托尼甩了甩腕上的手环，将一个视频会议的画面投影到空中，复仇者们大多表情严肃地坐在客厅里凝视着镜头，只有彼得和旺达惊讶地捂着嘴，互相交换了一个“刚刚发生了什么这是真的吗”的表情。  
  
“用得着这么夸张吗？”托尼忍不住说，“克林特结婚的时候也没通知我们，我是说，人总得有点隐私。你们是不是被队长的广播课给洗脑了？”  
  
“那不是他的孩子，那是洛基，”史蒂芬低沉地补充道，“显然，和他一起去监狱的人也是洛基，你们检测到的类似宇宙魔方的能量波动，多半也是他制造出来的。”  
  
“我还以为这是他和洛基的孩子。别这么看着我，难道你们没这么想吗？那孩子长得跟洛基一模一样，除了顶着索尔的头发。所以我们要采取措施，限制洛基，还是放任不管？”  
  
视频另一头依然保持着尴尬的沉默。托尼做了个难以置信的手势——在花花公子眼里，这种事没什么好大惊小怪的。“不是吧——你们到底怎么了？我把你们静音了吗？他来跟我们解释了事情的真相，他能感觉到什么行为、什么情感受魔法控制，什么不是。我很确定我们和索尔之间的友情并不是……”  
  
“不是这个，托尼，”布鲁斯长叹了一口气，“你认为索尔为什么让我们对简保密？”  
  
“如果你问我的话，”托尼耸了耸肩，“当然是因为索尔怀疑他对简的爱受到了魔法的影响，但他想等调查清楚以后再说。”  
  
“他身上的咒语有一部分控制情感的作用，洛基或许也把这一点告诉了他。”史蒂芬附和道。  
  
“简应该也是这么想的，”克林特长叹一声，咬了一口苹果，“在你们说话的时候，她正好带着监狱的能量分析报告过来找我们。”  
  
“她都听见了，”旺达喃喃地补充道，“这下索尔可完了。”  
  
舆论的暴风眼正飞速行走在大街上，恨不得脚下生风，以最快的速度逃离这个尴尬的场所。洛基愉快地哼着小曲，懒洋洋地趴在他肩膀上，时不时露出天真烂漫的微笑，让索尔吓得汗毛倒竖。他把洛基从自己肩上强拉下来，伸展双臂，让他的视线与自己平齐，然后质问道：“你想干什么？”  
  
“我以为你会高兴呢。你叫了我几声父亲，我如今把它都还给你，咱们依然打平。你不愿意吗？那么，不如问问你想干什么，或者说，你应该干什么，”洛基稚气的脸蛋正对着他，口中却吐出不属于儿童的尖刻话语，“你应该握住我的手，感激我的善解人意，感谢我帮你解决了你不知从何下手的棘手难题。你应该情不自禁地要求献上另一个吻，而我偶尔也会信守诺言——或许我会拒绝，然后对你说，”他把小小的一只手按在胸前，优雅地在半空中冲索尔躬身，“‘不必了哥哥，我对你没有感觉，你的吻简直糟透了，用你的话说，就像古尔薇格扔到你面前的那团——’”  
  
他没能说完，索尔的愤怒突然如火山爆发，打了他一个措手不及。索尔将他强行按在肩上，气急败坏地抬手拍在他臀上。洛基挣扎了两下，发现自己力有不逮，便迅速变回成年男子的形态，但依然没能挣脱兄长铜箍般有力的手臂，反而升级了这种羞耻的级别。他恼火的怒吼在甩出一个短促音后便又变回了我见犹怜的、孩童的哭喊声，这哭声尖锐、清亮而具穿透性，立刻为索尔吸引来许多责难的目光。他只好放下手，气急败坏地把洛基放在面前的高台上坐好。  
  
“我只碰了你一下！”索尔死盯着他的双眼，唯有它们依然与他熟悉的洛基一模一样，闪烁着狡黠、疯狂的光芒，好像这样他就能忽视洛基此时拥有的这副孩童的身躯，而不再抱有不必要的怜爱，“你总是这样，总是把一切都搅乱，总是不听我的话，总是自食其果，然后埋怨我不曾在你坠入深渊的时候拉你一把——一直如此！如果我们调查出的结果和她一点关系也没有，那时候我就不得不向每个人解释，我哪儿来的一个和你长得一模一样的孩子！”  
  
但这回，换洛基带着满目怜悯，静静地打量着他。  
  
“你真可怜，索尔。我真不敢相信自己从前如此嫉妒你，嫉妒一个如此懦弱、昏聩的人。你明明能感觉到哪部分是魔咒，哪部分是真实；你明知道你不合时宜的爱漏洞百出；你明明为了如何逃离那场婚礼焦头烂额；你分明庆幸这场意外搅乱了一切。但当我替你做出选择，替你摆脱这些虚幻的感情时，替你把你的中庭迷恋者推开时，你却根本不敢打破这个魔咒——因为你不敢承认，你的未婚妻是这个咒语的最大获利者；你更不敢承认，你的一切居然都是别人罗织出来的一个故事、一场笑话。”说完，他一撑胳膊，试图从高台上跳下来，却被索尔一手按住了脑袋，固定在原地。  
  
“变回来。”他看不见索尔的表情，只能看到雷神胸膛起伏，仿佛风暴前酝酿的飓风将至。他声音低沉，命令道。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“变回来。”索尔又重复了一遍，洛基敏锐地从他话里捕捉到了某种暗示：别再让我说第三遍。邪神向来会审时度势，立刻摆出驯顺的笑容，伸手去抓他的衣袖，试图麻痹对方。  
  
“哥哥，”他用最为温柔甜腻的声音唤道，同时心里忍不住因肉麻而打了个冷战，“我不会跑的。你忘了，我还有自己的账要算呢。就算我再讨厌你，我也会信守诺言——”  
  
“你一点都不讨厌我，”索尔猛地按住他的肩膀，不容置疑地低吼，“你爱我，正如我曾经爱你一样，你以为我是三百岁的毛头小子，连这都看不出吗？你的爱都写在脸上了。洛基，你让我吻你，你让我的朋友误会，你甚至不惜伤害这个星球来宣泄仇恨，你什么都敢做，可你为什么不肯说真话，说出我到底忘记了什么？究竟是我不敢打破这个魔咒，还是你？”  
  
洛基脸上的温柔、仪态、天真，全都如蛇蜕皮般从他脸上剥离干净。他变回原本的模样，双眼如高不可攀的王冠明珠一般，闪烁着冷冽的光芒。他轻蔑地冲索尔抬了抬眉：“我变回来了，所以你可以停止这些不必要的多愁善感，重新建设起你心中脆弱的空中楼阁，跟我去做正事了吗？”  
  
“暂时不行，我还有一件事要做。”  
  
“去和简坦白从宽？”洛基揶揄道，“我允许你把生育的责任推在我头上，不必客气，尽管捍卫你的男子气概。”  
  
“去打破这个魔咒。”说完，索尔猛地俯下身去，如鹰隼瞄准猎物般，压在了洛基的嘴唇上。他如猛兽撕咬猎物般，残忍地劫掠他的唇舌，在上面印上齿痕，继而倾斜到另一个方向，直至夺走彼此的所有空气……  
  
他闭上眼睛，似有一道闪电在眼中降临。在那短暂的白光中，他看到洛基扬着少年时的、青涩的脸孔，睫毛微颤几下，便挂上了泪珠，他们两个都虔诚地吻着彼此。一个悠远的声音回响，它是如此低微、如此轻盈，仿佛有一只精灵坐在他肩头低语：“永远别怀疑我爱你。”  
  
索尔猛地睁眼，洛基满脸胀红，和他一起大口喘息，好像快要昏过去了。  
  
“这才第一天，哈？”他愤怒地用手背擦了擦自己的嘴唇，“我们的约定，‘未经允许你不得擅自亲吻任何人’，你甚至坚持不了一天。”  
  
“对不起。”索尔心不在焉地说，依然沉浸在刚才闪现的画面中。那是洛基对他说过的话吗？  
  
“对不起？！我是不是应该回答‘荣幸之至’？”在他们的交锋中，索尔鲜少使用这种无理取闹的招数，洛基虽然是这一话术的忠实拥趸，此时却还是被他的奇招打了个措手不及，“没有代价的契约则毫无力量。”邪神不甘心地补充道。  
  
索尔摊了摊手，表示“你想怎么样就怎么样吧”，并把手里的雨伞变回雷神之锤，冲他伸出手。“休战？”  
  
“除非你答应我的条件。”  
  
“你又想回去做国王了？”  
  
“向阿斯加德人宣布婚礼取消。”  
  
索尔叹了口气，想到自己的人民居然通过抽签决定哪个倒霉蛋要来中庭参加国王的婚礼，不由得心生动摇。他强行拉起洛基的手，紧紧握了一下。“成交——啊！”他低下头，发现自己手里不知什么时候多了一盆仙人掌，而洛基好好地站在他一米开外，幸灾乐祸地抬头大喊：“海姆达尔，送我们回家！索尔有礼物带给你。”


	8. 沙漠仙人掌

海姆达尔目视窗外浩瀚瑰丽的宇宙繁星，目光不因两位王子的归来而有片刻摇曳。严格地说，这里已经不再是他在无尽岁月中捍卫的天卫宫。现如今，有的阿斯加德人喜欢在所有事物前都加个“新”字，比如说“新天卫宫”、“新阿斯加德”，以此来表明自己对破碎故园的怀念与忠贞；但对喜欢向前看的人——比如索尔和洛基——来说，这个名称则无大所谓。  
  
在阿斯加德毁于苏尔特尔的烈焰之后，索尔决定暂时前往地球避难。这不是一个万全之策，但当时没有更多时间给他们深思熟虑。然而，在航行过程中，感谢飞船上坐着一位拥有七个博士学位的人类，布鲁斯检测到太空中出现强力的X射线源。虽然除了他以外，并没有人知道这是什么东西，但架不住他强烈的热情，以及阿斯加德人对寄居中庭的异议，“领袖号”最终改道前往探索射线源。这场旅程让他们意外地发现了这个星球，想要在宇宙中找到第二颗像它一样适合做新阿斯加德的行星，少说也要再花几百年。流离失所的人民们欣然接受了这个家园，并以十足的干劲投入到开垦之中，就连洛基都受到感染，留下帮了些忙——当然，他只负责把围墙搭起了一个雏形，就找出一大堆借口，说自己浑身都不舒服，跑到萨卡星躲清闲了。  
  
索尔把仙人掌扔到地上，搓了搓手，寒暄道：“最近怎么样？还有松鼠啃树根吗？”  
  
“我们正尝试教育松鼠去吃树上的果子，不过收效甚微。”海姆达尔平静地答道。  
  
“那种试图在彩虹桥上打洞的蛇呢？”  
  
“已经被扑杀了。”  
  
“真可惜，你们可以留给我养，我喜欢蛇，”索尔颇为遗憾地摸了摸耶梦加得的头，后者吓得大气都不敢出了，“我和洛基回来调查一件事，你应该看到了地球发生的一切，对吧？我们先去看看安娜，然后——”他歪了歪头望向洛基，“我们回来干什么？”  
  
洛基还没回答，海姆达尔便低沉而高深地接话道：“这里都是你可以信任的人。”  
  
“当然，”索尔茫然地看着他们，“我一直信任你们。你们是我的同胞、我的朋友……”  
  
“你当时准备用妙尔尼尔召唤雷电，伤害那个劫匪，但失败了。如果某个魔法师想要阻止你的行为，就会引出两个假设，”洛基挥手在空中画下两条弧线，弧线尽头，看起来就满脸傻气的索尔的头像分别沿着两条线路行进，“要么，他控制了你，让你自发地终止攻击；要么，他控制了雷电和妙尔尼尔，使之终止攻击。你选哪个？”  
  
“前者。”索尔不假思索地回答。  
  
“正确。看来你也不是毫无自知之明，至少你知道自己的意志比雷电和锤子脆弱多了。不过还有一个原因——魔法第二定律：魔法无法对抗土、气、水、火四种自然力。”  
  
索尔皱了皱眉：“可你不是把我的披风烧着过吗？”  
  
“那不是‘对抗’。我只能助长火势，让它把你整个人都烧成灰，但我不能让它凭空熄灭，除非那只是我变出来的一团有热量的光。”  
  
“你还能把水变成冰。这总算对抗了吧？”  
  
“因为我是霜巨人。你若想证明自己的无知，我们可以换个时间，”洛基翻了个白眼给他，“但是，神可以对抗和控制这四种自然力。也就是说，如果干预你的是一个阿斯加德人，他大可不必控制你本人，只消与你的雷霆之力直接对抗——就像奥丁曾经对你做的那样。”  
  
索尔恍然大悟：“原来你也怀疑过父亲没死，是他干的好事。我之前一直不敢把这个猜测说出口……”  
  
“我没说，”洛基违心地一口否认，“我只是说，从逻辑而言，阿斯加德是唯一值得你信任的地方，还有海姆达尔会帮我们留意中庭有哪些隐藏的魔法师。这里是最完美的调查的立足点。”  
  
“少转移话题，”索尔嘟囔道，“回来也好。我得去找埃尔女神。”  
  
洛基轻轻点了下头。他虽然乖张任性惯了，但却总能敏锐地绕开不适合开玩笑的时机。索尔给了他一个温和的眼神，以报答他此时的沉默，感谢他不拿险些毙命当场的安娜刺痛自己。  
  
“那么，分头行动？”索尔冲洛基和海姆达尔点了点头，却发现守门人正用一种深邃的警告眼神凝视着他，“怎么了，海姆达尔？如果洛基又在我背后搞了什么恶作剧，你可得第一时间告诉我。”  
  
守门人迟疑片刻，旋即摇了摇头。“欢迎回家，王子们。看好你们的东西。”  
  
等两人一起走过彩虹桥后，洛基才小声抱怨了一句：“莫名其妙。看好什么东西？你的新娘？看来我和海姆达尔之间终于有了难得的共鸣：我们都对中庭女人的忠诚缺乏信心。”  
  
“得了，洛基，你知道他不是那个意思，”索尔拍了拍他的肩膀，“魔法师们就交给你了，务必把那个中庭人揪出来。我去看看安娜，晚上闪电宫见。”  
  
洛基换上一副虚伪的笑脸：“你真贴心，哥哥。我还以为你要把我的故居还给我呢——地牢的气温还挺怡人。”  
  
索尔重重地叹了口气，顺手把仙人掌拍到洛基怀里。突然，远处的人群中传来一个声音：“王子们！”还没等他们找出声音的来源，一个老人就从人群中探出了头，以他的年纪而言，这一套挤到他们面前来的动作堪称灵敏。老人颤巍巍地向他们鞠了个躬，目光却落在了洛基怀里的仙人掌上。  
  
“我记得您，”索尔快活地说，“我们昨天刚在婚礼上见过，当时你对中庭的成见不小。我想您一定挺高兴婚礼上的意外吧？”  
  
“如果你要听实话的话，陛下，的确如此。我也能坚定地回答你，这并不是成见，”老人直白地说，“这是什么植物？”  
  
洛基立刻慷慨地把仙人掌递过去：“你喜欢这个吗？拿走吧。这是索尔从中庭给大家带来的礼物。”  
  
“小心扎手。”索尔补充道。  
  
老人没有伸手，苍老的目光反而直勾勾地在他们两人脸上逡巡。他的声音严肃起来：“也就是说，它是中庭的植物啰？”  
  
索尔连忙用上自己在地球百科全书里看到的知识：“它没有危害，也没有什么特异功能。它只是……呃，一种安静地生长在沙漠里的植物，唯一的特点就是刺很多——但对阿斯加德人没什么伤害性。它不会破坏我们的环境，而且它只有一株，不会像永生花那样无限繁殖。不用那么紧张。”  
  
“你对魔法的了解还比不上中庭植物知识的零头。”洛基讥讽地说。索尔立刻向他抛去一个“给我留点面子”的警告眼神。  
  
“阿斯加德不欢迎中庭植物。”老人厉声说。  
  
洛基本有些不耐烦，听到这话却来了精神，幸灾乐祸地补充道：“放轻松，中庭植物的寿命比中庭人还短呢。”  
  
索尔则深吸了一口气，努力把翻涌的愠怒压回胸中。“听着，我不想摆出什么威严来强迫任何人——”  
  
“你正在这么做。”  
  
“谢谢，洛基，你真贴心，”索尔冷冷地扫了他一眼，后者马上露出那副受了莫大委屈的表情举手投降，“但我不会允许对任何国家、任何种族的歧视在阿斯加德滋生。它曾经为我们带来了旷日持久的战争与牺牲，甚至让我的父亲、我的兄弟、以及我自己付出了巨大的代价。人类、精灵、侏儒、霜巨人都与我们平等，这与我的爱人是谁无关，曾经的错误必须在这一代终结。”  
  
“曾经的错误，”老人低声重复了一遍，语气却像是在说什么粗话，“无意冒犯，陛下，但你对曾经的错误一无所知。”  
  
索尔摆出罕见的固执：“我洗耳恭听。就算得不到答案，我也会自己去世界之树、去幻视之水、去任何地方找出来的。所以，拜托，让我们爽快点儿。”  
  
老人犹豫地看了他一眼：“你不会对这个故事感兴趣的，但你的兄弟或许会十分乐意聆听。你确定——”  
  
“他确定，”洛基抢白道，“我也乐意聆听一切令人尴尬的丑事。如果这事儿跟索尔有关就更好了。”  
  
老人拗不过他们，于是用自己能发出的最含糊的声音说：“奥丁……情人……杀……”  
  
“不用这么吞吞吐吐的，我们听到了。奥丁有个情人，是不是？她也像简一样可爱吗？”洛基饶有兴趣地变出了一壶饮料和三把椅子，茶壶摇摇晃晃地给老人斟满一杯，递到他嘴边，“慢慢说，我们有的是时间。”  
  
“她并不可爱，她乖戾、暴躁，动辄发怒，自从她来到阿斯加德，哀伤就像鬼魂一样追随着她。除了奥丁国王，没有任何一个人爱她。但必须承认，她很美丽，即便是芙丽嘉王后都会黯然失色。王后对她十分关照，依其他人狭隘的猜测，是因为中庭人寿命短暂，但我猜不是那么回事。无论如何，她的魅力逐渐从憔悴中展露。她开始对人们微笑，侍弄起一些中庭花草，和奥丁在槲寄生下接吻、跳舞，人们也慷慨地接纳她成为阿斯加德的一员。  
  
“但她后来突然发了疯。她做出了很多可怕的事，我很难复述那一切……我只能说，它们很可怕，超乎你对中庭人的想象。奥丁与她决裂，用冈尼尔神枪刺死了她。然而，这却为阿斯加德招致更多厄运——她留下的槲寄生开始疯长，奥丁与芙丽嘉的长子，光明神巴德尔，就横死于槲寄生下。国王与王后伤心欲绝，放火烧光了她的痕迹，从此以后，再也没有中庭生命可以在这片土地上生根发芽。”  
  
“精彩的故事，”洛基侧首望向一脸困惑的索尔，“所以奥丁到底对多少个孩子说过，‘你是我最寄予厚望的头生子’？我们的父亲未免太富有‘王者风范’了。”  
  
“他没有撒谎，”老人深深地望了他们一眼，“巴德尔是他最小的儿子。”  
  
“但……”洛基刚要说些什么，忽然若有所思地把话咽了回去，沉默地喝起了水，恨不得把脸一直埋在茶杯里，回避索尔的注视。  
  
“在奥丁和芙丽嘉结婚之前，他和那位中庭女士已经有了一个孩子——那才是他寄予厚望的头生子，即便是巴德尔的诞生，也未能撼动这个孩子的地位。后来，中庭女人发了疯，她的死亡也被奥丁伪装成病逝，她的长子就一直由芙丽嘉抚养长大，直到王后离世的一刻，都深爱着这个孩子。”  
  
漫长的沉默之中，索尔沉重的呼吸像是暴雨前酝酿的风暴。他抬起头，直视着老人，眼中电光流窜：“她叫什么名字？”  
  
“盖亚。”老人把仙人掌递还给他，索尔没有伸手去接，一道闪电倏然落在花盆上，将沙漠绿植瞬间碾成齑粉。  
  
当索尔再次睁开眼睛时，自己已经稀里糊涂地回了闪电宫。他坐在椅子上，洛基站在他身后，双手按在他肩上。他做了个深呼吸，突然没头没脑地说：“事情不会这么巧的，”洛基没有回应，他继续说，“你瞧，那个阿斯加德人不应该知道地球上发生的事，他不知道我们正在破解一个咒语。他为什么会走过来，给我们讲一个这么离谱的故事？”  
  
“第一个阶段。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“这是你要经历的第一个阶段——否认，”洛基耸了耸肩，“我在这方面颇有心得。”  
  
“别用这种口气说话！”索尔恶狠狠地站起身来，捏住他的手腕，“他或许根本不是阿斯加德人！我应该当场揪着他带到英灵殿，请诸神看清他的身份，把这个可耻的外族奸细放逐！”  
  
“第二个阶段，愤怒，”洛基撇了撇嘴，“你有很多途径求证这件事，你也知道没人会费这么大的力气派来一个奸细，就为了参加你的婚礼。不过我很感动，你没把这一切归咎于我送了你一盆傻乎乎的沙漠仙人掌。”  
  
索尔忍不住骂了句脏话：“到底还有几个该死的阶段？！”  
  
“快结束了，你的心理活动比一般人都快得多——跟你的体能正好相反。”  
  
索尔忽略他奇怪的暗示，重重地躺回床上，拿起一个枕头盖住自己的脸，好像恨不得闷死在里头一样。  
  
“其实这样倒也不坏，血统使然总比魔法诅咒强。我毕竟还有一半的阿斯加德血统——神族的基因一向挺强的，简这么跟我说过……”  
  
一束魔法让他脸上的枕头瞬间爆炸，羽毛呛得他连连咳嗽，洛基则优雅地坐在床边。“第三和第四个阶段，沮丧和跟现实讨价还价。盖亚已经死了，她几百年前就死了，那是个烙印在你身体里的邪恶魔法，不是血统。谢天谢地，你已经快结束了，索尔，发泄出来。不管是自欺欺人，还是哭喊咒骂，赶紧让它结束，我的耐心快不足以支持我坐在这里了，我也快忍不住要笑出来了。需要我帮你做什么吗？给你变出一头漂亮长发，让你扯着自己的头发在床上打滚？还是把你带到英灵殿去，让你亲口质问奥丁和芙丽嘉？”  
  
他戳了戳索尔的脸，又强行对上对方躲闪的目光，那精灵般的声音又轻盈地落在他耳畔，尽管他如今已经长大，甚至有时显得面目可憎，但索尔敏锐地从他的声音中捕捉到与梦中精灵一般无二的真挚，倘若不是他亲耳听见，他必然会怀疑这种情感是否能从洛基心中流淌出来。  
  
“或者……我们为什么不做点快乐的事呢？”


End file.
